El velocista de plata
by Jvarrow
Summary: Tras la exploción del acelerador de particulas, los meta humanos surgen en todo Great Lake city. Es obligación de este corredor de cabellos blancos salvar a las personas.
1. Línea de partida

El velocista de plata

Capítulo 1 Línea de partida

Un hombre de barba marrón y fleco perfecto se acerca a un asiento de conductor, ve en la cabina de control una serie de luces en pantalla iluminarse mientras se sostiene fuertemente del mando, toda la base de operaciones comenzó a temblar de manera violenta segundos después.

─Gedeón. ─Dice ese hombre analizando los datos de la pantalla una vez el sismo cesó.

─Posible alteración temporal fluctuándose, ubicación Royal Woods Michigan año dos mil veinticuatro. ─Dice una voz metálica a la vez que muestra la ubicación en un mapa holográfico.

El hombre levanta la mirada mientras se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, el curso de la historia y de la existencia misma está en riesgo.

Y todo era debido a una sola persona.

─Localiza la línea temporal de Lincoln B. Loud. ─exige el hombre a la máquina tecleando con rapidez.

─Imposible de recolectar, línea del tiempo corrupta.─afirma la computadora.

─¡Dame lo que tengas!─gritó mientras volvía a sentir otro de los temblores acercándose.

La computadora comenzó a mostrar una esfera holográfica en medio de la habitación, aunque esta debería ser de un color azulado, varias partes de la misma estaban negras, la corrupción estaba siendo efectuada, y en frente de sus ojos una porción de la esfera cayó en oscuridad. Si todo seguía así, pronto no quedaría nada que salvar, así que comenzó a analizarla tocando uno de los puntos dentro de la esfera.

...

Saliendo de su habitación un joven peliblanco de diecinueve años nota que casi todas sus hermanas y padres están viendo la televisión. Quisiera pasar el tiempo con ellos pero le prometió a su hermanita Lisa que la ayudaría con su evento especial. Por lo que intenta acercarse para despedirse, pero se da cuenta que no tiene sentido distraerlos, así que da media vuelta y salir lo más rápido de su hogar, sin darse cuenta que una de sus hermanas en el sofá sí lo vio.

Lynn observa a Lincoln acercándose a la puerta, se molesta ya que ni siquiera tiene la decencia de despedirse de ellas. Entiende que tiene prisa pero sería lindo tan siquiera un adiós.

…

Tras el pasar de las horas Lincoln y su amigo Clyde se encuentran moviendo algunas botellas con químicos que Lisa les encargó, afuera se puede ver una gran cantidad de gente reunida para el evento que su hermanita preparó. Desde gente conocida procedientes de Royal Woods, hasta personas sin ninguna conexión a su pasado. Entendible, Lisa era una científica reconocida internacionalmente, aunque la mayoría de sus eventos eran solo conocidos por los interesados en la ciencia de Royal Woods.

Entre el espectáculo de desconocidos, destaca la seguridad de la fiesta, un enmascarado que creyó reconocer de ciudad gótica, había aparecido un par de veces en las noticias como alguien relacionado con la leyenda del murcielago. Tenía un traje totalmente negro que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, menos el rostro. Aunque oculta su identidad usando un antifaz. Lo sorprendente de ese tipo, es que detrás de él iban dos de sus conocidas, aunque a una distancia bastante prudente.

Lincoln toma una desviación para acercarse a escuchar los comentarios de esas dos chicas que han sido amigas suyas desde la infancia:

─Awhhh, ¿Le tomaste foto? ¿Le tomaste foto? ─Pregunta la de cabello castaño y suéter amarillo, la contraria mostró su celular.

─Candente. ─Dice una chica de tez morena, gran melena y una camisa de licra blanca a la vez que mostraba una foto de la retaguardia del joven.

─Oh, tienes que pasármela. ─Respondió la primera. ─Tengo que capturar este momento en mi galería. ─Abraza su celular. ─Ojala pudiera congelar este momento por siempre.

Ambas, sin ningún descaro continuam observando a la distancia la retaguardia del joven enmascarado, ocultándose detrás de una columna lo suficientemente grande para ocultarlas a ambas. Normalmente ellas actuan cómo científicas respetables y responsables en sus estudios, pero por algún motivo verlas en esa situación le hace recordar a Lincoln que ellas eran jóvenes, como él.

─¿Jordan? ¿Stella? ─ Dijo Lincoln acercándose a ambas, tomándolas de sorpresa.─ El evento principal no es cerca de las puertas. ─ Guiñó un ojo.

Ambas adoptan un color pálido al escuchar sus nombres y voltearon a ver a quien las había distraído de su encantadora actividad. A sabiendas de que estan en una posición comprometedora se apartan con sus rostros rojos y vuelven al salón principal.

─Gracias. ─Escucha la voz del vigilante a su espalda─ Tu hermana Lisa no se equivocaba, en serio eres un hombre de palabra.

Lincoln voltea detrás suya para encontrarse con el enmascarado casi como si se hubiera teletransportado, reprime a duras penas un grito cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón.

─Y tampoco se equivocó al mencionar que eras asustadizo. ─Añade el enmascarado apuntando con el índice y sonriendo de medio lado.

─Lincoln Barry Loud señor eh… ─ Se lleva una mano a la boca, si bien había oído de él, no recordaba su nombre.

─Nightwing, gran admirador del trabajo de la científica Lisa Loud, y guardaespaldas en caso de que los chicos malos intenten irrumpir, cosa que es bastante probable en eventos de este estilo. ─Dice con seguridad total. ─Pero debo ser justo, esas cajas no pertenecen a la entrada, ¿O sí?

─Touche. ─Responde Lincoln retomando su labor y dando media vuelta. ─Un placer señor Nightwing.

Pero al voltear, la figura encapuchada ya había desaparecido. Lincoln suspira, no puede creer que haya desaparecido así de rápido.

─¿No es asombroso cómo lo hace tan rápido?─escucha la voz de su amiga Jordan a su espalda, causando que Lincoln saltase del susto.

Vuelve a recomendarle a sus amigas que volvieran al evento principal, esta vez asegurándose que De hecho Lincoln sigue encontrándose con conocidos en su camino por el pasillo observa acercándose a la actual novia de Clyde y su ex novia: Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Siente alegría de que a pesar de los términos en los que quedaron al menos siga en contacto con él, en parte por Clyde. Los dos escuchan relámpagos caer y la lluvia tomando la noche. Para su suerte, su amigo se presenta en medio de ambos, conociendo la situación que existe entre ambos y queriendo apoyar a su manera.

─¡Lincoln compañero!, Ronnie y yo iremos a cenar después. ¿Quieres venir? ─Ofrece Clyde mientras carga algunas cajas para alejarlas de la ventana dejando ver las gotas de lluvia impactar contra el cristal.

─No creo que pueda, debo llevar a Lisa de vuelta a casa después de esto. ─Responde Lincoln, agradece que tiene esa excusa para no ir.

Cada día de acción de gracias es incómodo tener que verla por las reuniones familiares. Sabe que suena egoísta pero desearía que Lori y Bobby rompieran para no tener que soportarla más. Aunque aún estaba su amigo Clyde, cosa que parecía inevitable tener que verla.

Afuera, en un escenario Lisa se encuentra con un micrófono para que todos los presentes la escuchen, se siente confiada por la gran revelación que hará ante todo el mundo. Una pena que sus hermanas no pudieron venir pero sabe que su hermano mayor no la defraudó, la lluvia y los relámpagos no es molestia alguna, de hecho le da efecto dramático y si la luz es cortada podrá poner a prueba su generador de emergencia alterado, y pronto a patentar.

Todas esas personas afuera de los laboratorios vinieron para ver lo que significaba vivir en el mañana y ella es la que se los demostrara. Lisa inhala y exhala para tener el aliento listo, debe estar lo más preparada posible para hablar y aunque siente como si su estómago estuviese revuelto, mantuvo una cara seria, solo engañada por una sonrisa que mantenía con fuerza.

Se encuentra lista.

Las luces se centran sobre ella, los murmullos desaparecen y la mirada de todos los presentes en el salón giraran hacia una pequeña niña castaña de lentes grandes y bata de laboratorio.

─Ciudadanos de Michigan, hoy les presento el futuro; Hoy será el día en que el mundo cambiará, con ayuda promoción económica de parte de la asociación Young Justice ¡El acelerador de partículas de laboratorios S.T.A.R finalmente se encenderá! ─Anuncia Lisa señalando a una torreta asomada en el laboratorio. ─Realmente lleva encendido varias horas porque hay que hacer calibración y todas esas cosas, pero aquí seremos presentes de la liberación y choque de los primeros protones y electrones. Y todo con un coste de ganancia energética superior al coste de operaciones… Así es, oyeron bien, ¡Energía ochenta y siete por ciento limpia! ─Hay varios aplausos desde toda la sala.─Por casi un siglo desde el descubrimientos de los combustibles fósiles, hemos dañado el planeta y hemos perdido fe en encontrar energías renovables, pero hoy es el día en que la energía casi infinita aparecerá, y para muestra, mi compañero de laboratorio iniciará el proceso ¡Libera las partículas cargadas Ramón! ─Ordena señalando una torre de operaciones desde la parte superior.

En el interior de la estructura, un equipo de científicos presionan una serie de botones que lentamente encienden luces que iluminan la torreta y se escucha un zumbido eléctrico en aumento. La gente en el salón principal se asombra al ver que todas las luces de los laboratorios se prenden, provocando un efecto incandescente. Sin darse cuenta, desde la parte de fuera los rayos comienzan a producirse cada vez más cerca, como siguiendo el sonido del zumbido eléctrico.

Dentro de la oficina de Lisa, Lincoln y Clyde ven las luces encenderse. El peli blanco se siente orgulloso de su hermana, tan solo tiene doce años y acaba de resolver el problema de la energía auto renovable. Ya espera que más puede hacer a futuro con su cerebro. Lincoln toma la última caja de químicos pero se le derraman en la camisa ya que el fondo estaba mal cerrado.

─Rayos. ¿Quién cerró esta porquería? ─Pregunta entre molesto y agradecido, al menos los químicos no le queman la piel.

─Oye viejo, vas a hacer que los químicos se arruinen. ─Dice Clyde algo asustado, no quiere que Lisa crea que arruinaron a propósito sus materiales, menos conociendo lo costosos que son.

─Lo arruinaste Loud, ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?─ Dice Ronnie Anne decepcionada a la vez que salía de la sala de materiales al salón principal.

─Lo siento, es que esto se….─Lincoln no termina la oración. Por un breve momento siente algo extraño y ve cómo el agua va más lento. Literalmente nota cada gota de lluvia, incluso Clyde parece paralizado.

Un rayo blanco de repente golpea a Lincoln en el pecho, aunque Lincoln no lo siente. Por alguna razón el peli blanco aún se puede mover después del impacto, pero solo algunas partes de su cuerpo, causando que no pudiera controlar del todo lo que hacía. Levanta su mano a Clyde para pedir ayuda pero de su brazo un trueno se dispara dándole en la cara a su amigo, llenándolo de electricidad y químicos. Por alguna razón se encuentra consciente mientras siente la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo… No, no lo está recorriendo, lo está incendiando, ¿Quién había sido el que encendió el termostato en modo caliente?

Afuera Lisa nota cómo los rayos se acumulan en la torreta, se aterra al ver una luz blanca viniendo de su oficina específicamente.

─No puede ser posible. Si siguen así generarán una sobre….

Se escucha una explosión y una ola de materia oscura y electricidad es disparada desde el generador hacia el salón. La ola golpea a Lisa, impulsándola hacia afuera del escenario y haciéndola caer en una de las barras de seguridad, siente su espalda crujir mientras escupe sangre y sus lentes se quiebran. Por alguna razón se siente más ligera.

En la oficina de Lisa, Lincoln cae de rodillas mientras su corazón se acelera y al mismo tiempo va quedando inconsciente.

…

Se escucha música en el fondo, energética y de buen ritmo, Lincoln intenta seguir el ritmo mientras piensa en su hermana cantante e intenta abrir los ojos de manera lenta, pero nota que le es complicado concentrarse en nada en específico.

´´ I want to hold'em like they do in Texas please´´ ´´Fold them let them hit me raise it baby stay with me´´ ´´Luck and intuition pay the cards with spades to stars´´ ´´´And after he's been hooked i´ll play the one that´s on his heart´´

Lentamente va abriendo los ojos, puede ver enfrente de él a una mujer de pelo castaño, delgada, usando una bata médica y a un latino usando una bata del mismo tipo, cargando unos lentes grandes y pesados que brillaban en verde. Ambos sonríen al ver que que está despierto en la cama y muestra señales de vida.

─ ¿Qué me ocurrió? ─Pregunta Lincoln rascándose la cabeza por la jaqueca. ─¿Dónde estoy?

─Cisco avisa a Lisa, finalmente despertó. ─Dice la doctora mientras anota algo en una libreta y revisa los signos vitales en un monitor Holter sus signos vitales.

─ ¡Ja, te dije que Gaga funcionaria, Caitlyn! ─Grita el latino saliendo del laboratorio emocionado y casi tropezando por el pasillo resbaloso.

─ Lisa… Lisa es mi hermana. ─Susurra Lincoln en calma mientras intenta aclarar su mente le toma unos momentos hasta que recuerda. Un rayo lo había golpeado la noche pasada. ─ ¡Lisa! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien?

Pregunta pero no espera la respuesta, se levanta abruptamente rompiendo los cables que lo mantenían atado a la cama sin esfuerzo y corre a la puerta pero por alguna razón choca con esta. La mujer llamada Caitlyn abre los ojos emocionada, quiere detenerlo, pero Lincoln está más ocupado explorando el marco de la puerta a varios pasos de ella. Lincoln se soba la nariz al sentir un líquido proviniendo de esta, no tiene sentido que haya chocado con el marco. Ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de esta, de hecho la doctora está a más de tres metros de distancia, incapaz de moverse, decide no darle importancia a eso y corre de nuevo pero al segundo choca con la pared del pasillo.

─Lincoln espera, tienes que calmarte. ─Pide Caityln preocupada por la condición del joven manteniendo ambas manos al frente y moviéndose en su dirección a pasos lentos y con las rodillas dobladas.

─¿Quién es us…? ─Lincoln no termina la oración al ver su ropa. Es diferente a su vieja y confiable chaqueta naranja y su jean clásico, de hecho lleva un suéter con el logo de los laboratorios S.T. A.R. y unos pants simples ─Dime ¿Acaso tu… Mi chaqueta… También los calzoncillos?

─Caitlyn lo primero, y segundo, sí, ... Fui cuidadosa, si eso te hace sentir mejor. ─Responde ella algo sonrojada estando ya cerca de él, sus rodillas aún dobladas ahora también temblaban.

¿Le tiene miedo a Lincoln? ¡Pero si fue él quién chocó contra la puerta y la pared! Deja de lado esos pensamientos Lincoln también se sonroja mientras lentamente retrocede, por precaución no corre esta vez sino que camina. Aquellos laboratorios se ven más pequeños desde afuera, además de que no hay ningún empleado rondando en los pasillos, los conocía de haber ayudado previamente a Lisa con sus experimentos, aunque vagamente conocía las instalaciones.

─¡Espera! ¡Vuelve! ─Le pide la señorita Caitlyn, pero él sabe que debe encontrar a su hermana Lisa, o en su defecto, a cualquier persona que conozca, la neblina en su mente se despejaba cada vez más.

Mientras más camina, más amplia se vuelve la habitación al final de pasillo donde ve que su hermana Lynn está parada en el centro debajo de un tragaluz. Sonríe al verla y corre para saludarla, sin darse cuenta ya se encuentra frente a ella. De hecho, sólo necesitó unos pasos para tenerla cara a cara, por alguna razón ella no se está moviendo, mueve su mano frente a la cara de Lynn para que reaccione pero no lo hace. Aunque ahora que lo nota, hay rayos blancos saliendo de su cuerpo.

─¿Pero qué? ─Se pregunta Lincoln viendo su cuerpo, de repente los rayos desaparecen y escucha a Lynn gritar por el asombro.

Voltea y ve que Lynn tiene su mano estrujando su corazón mientras inhala y exhala para recuperar el aliento.

─Lo lamento Lynn, ni siquiera yo sé lo que acaba de pasar. ─Dice Lincoln igual de asustado que su hermana.

─ ¡Lincoln apareciste de la nada! ─Grita Lynn con horror.

─¿Crees que eso es loco? Debiste verme hace un segundo, choque con una puerta sin darme cuenta. ─Responde Lincoln riendo a la vez que unas lágrimas amargas escapan de sus ojos. ─¿Qué está pasando Lyn?

Se observa a su mismo esperando no sacar más rayos blancos. Comienza a toquetear varias partes de su cuerpo. Inmediatamente abre los ojos al darse cuenta que está frente a su hermana, así que la abraza y deja que más lágrimas escapen mientras recorre sus cabellos. Lynn no entiende lo que su hermano dice, solo lo ve hablar con más velocidad de la usual, apenas y puede notar algunas sílabas pero si nota que se encuentra alterado.

─Linc, calma por favor. ─Pide Lynn tomando a su hermano de los hombros para que se calme. Siente que lucha un poco pero al final cede. ─Listo, ya estás relajado… ─Habla con calma mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado al mismo tiempo que acomoda su cabello, voltea a ver algo en la espalda de Lincoln─ ¡Lisa, explica esto jovencita!

Lincoln retrocede asustado por escuchar el grito de su hermana y voltea para la dirección en la que ella gritó. La sensación de susto cambia a una de horror al presenciar algo inenarrable.

Allí yace su hermanita, de apenas doce años siendo impulsada por una silla de ruedas con motor. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Lincoln sin poder decir nada se le acerca para poder apreciarla, aún lleva su suéter verde y pantalones guinda. Aún es capaz de verla sonreír, se arrodilla para estar a su altura mientras ella le acaricia la mejilla; Antes de que siga él le toma la mano mientras trata de calmarse, quiere romper en llanto por verla así, pero no lo hace, le gusta fingir que es fuerte con las menores.

─Lincoln, no creas que el haber destrozado mi columna y perdido el uso adecuado de mis piernas me detendrá, aún tengo un intelecto basto superior a la mayoría de personas, además de que el perder mi uso de las piernas me concedió habilidades meta humanas. ─Explica Lisa manteniendo su sonrisa para calmar a Lincoln mientras le da un abrazo.

─….Espera. ¿Habilidades qué? ─Pregunta Lincoln con la ceja arqueada.

─Señorita Loud. ¿Está segura de revelar sus habilidades ante su hermano? ─Pregunta Cisco algo preocupado por eso apareciendo justo detrás de Lisa con un guante metálico brillante.

─Descuide Ramón, le tengo confianza a mi hermano mayor. ─Responde Lisa confiada mientras se aparta de Lincoln.

—Yo lo decía más bien porque acaba de despertar y el shock podria… —Pero Lisa ya tenía claro desde hace mucho lo que quiere hacer.

El peli blanco confundido ve a su hermana de cuerpo completo, Lynn también la observa y aunque ya sabe lo que viene no deja de ser interesante cuanto menos.

Lisa toma un respiro y sus ojos se iluminan de un brillo esmeralda, logra apartarse de su silla y flotar sin ningún problema.

La quijada de Lincoln cae lo más humanamente posible mientras que su hermana presume el cómo puede levantar otros objetos sin esfuerzo alguno. Con un suspiro vuelve a su silla tomando aire para revitalizarse. Lincoln niega con la cabeza mientras Lynn lo toma de la mano para darle fuerzas.

─….El rayo me mato y estoy en otra vida. ¿No es así? ─Pregunta Lincoln sin aceptar lo que acaba de ver.

Su hermanita, la pequeña Lisa, acaba de volar enfrente de ellos y Lynn ni siquiera se inmuto. Lincoln retrocede con sus piernas de gelatina.

─Cuando hace eso me gusta llamarla, ´´Esmeralda aérea´´ ─Dice Cisco riendo por el "chiste" y esperando que alguien le siguiera la carcajada, pero todos (menos Lincoln) voltean a verlo molestos, Caitlyn le da un golpe en la cabeza posterior a palma abierta.

─Lincoln no tienes que temerme, después de todo, un año me sirvió para controlar mis habilidades así que no debería hacerte daño por accidente… O no uno considerable. ─Aclara Lisa sonriente. ─Y con gusto te enseñaré a manejar las tuyas de manera correcta, claro, si quieres.

De repente tantas preguntas entran a la mente de Lincoln, empezando por el hecho de que acaba de decir que tuvo un año entero para entrenar lo que significa que… ¿Un año? ¿Un año en coma? Quisiera pensar y reflexionar en lo que eso significa pero también le dijo que él tiene habilidades…¿Él? ¿Entre todas las personas? Lincoln no es nadie para recibir ese tipo de dones, esos se los ganaban otras personas, no un chico normal… Pero, entonces recuerda que chocó con el marco de la puerta… No quiere, pero tal vez debe darle una oportunidad.

─¿Puedo levantar cosas con mi mente? ─Pregunta Lincoln llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

─Por supuesto que no tienes telequinesia, o eso espero. ─Responde Lisa frunciendo el ceño. ─Lincoln. ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí y no en un hospital convencional?

─Porqué tienes un beneficio de empleada. ─Responde Lincoln confiado en su respuesta e intentando darle un golpe a una pared. ─Okay, tampoco era superfuerza...

Lisa frunce el ceño, claro, su hermano no conoce el contexto completo de por qué ella podía usar el laboratorio S.T.A.R. aun después del fiasco de aquella fatídica noche, es muy lista y conservó su empleo: esa es una de las razones por la cual estaban ahí, pero no la especifica.

─Verás, cuando estabas en una camilla de hospital tu corazón constantemente se detenía. ─Empieza Lisa mientras recuerda los gritos de su madre cada vez que la máquina hacía aquel largo pitido que indicaba un deceso. ─Pero después de minutos, o incluso horas, tu corazón volvía a latir…

—¿Mi superpoder es morir y renacer?— Pregunta Lincoln llevándose una mano al pecho y sintiendo su pulso.

—Como Kenny McCormick.— Añade Cisco provocando la misma reacción que antes, pero esta vez Caitlyn se lo lleva de la escena estirando su oreja.

Lincoln volteó de vuelta a Lisa, esperando que esta continuara y sintiendo frío en su espalda, como si pudiera recordar algo de eso… Aunque no con imágenes, sino como una sensación que recorría su cuerpo.

—Los doctores no podían explicarlo, pero yo sí, y pense, pense y pense en una hipótesis, tu corazón no se detenía, solo iba más rápido de lo que aquella máquina podía leer. Mi hipótesis se confirmó cuando utilice un Osciloscopio especializado en pulsaciones de hasta millones de Megahertzios... ─Se detuvo al ver que Lincoln no la entendía.─ Podía ver tu latido del corazón yendo a velocidades inimaginables y biológicamente improbables…

─Lisa, suficiente. ─ Es detenida por Lynn. ─Lincoln debe estar confuso, no le llenes el cerebro de todo eso, no sin antes al menos volver a ver a su familia.

─Tiene razón. ─Añade Caitlyn la cual aparentemente ya dejó apartado al mencionado Cisco. ─Con la sola noticia del coma, debe estar bastante confundido.

─Yo conozco a mi hermano, y su capacidad. ─Dice Lisa ofendida de no poder seguir continuando.

Lincoln recuerda los rayos recorriendo su cuerpo… Tal vez ese era su superpoder, lanzar rayos. A su mente llega la imagen de su mejor amigo siendo alcanzado por uno de los rayos, aquella noche del incidente. La última vez que lo vio le disparo un rayo en la cara

─¿Clyde está bien? Él también recibió un rayo. ─Pregunta Lincoln mirando sus manos y cerrándolas para ya no lastimar a más personas.

Lisa y Lynn comparten miradas incómodas para preocupación de Lincoln, su hermanita traga saliva y se le acerca para tomarlo de la mano.

─Creo que tienen razón, demasiadas cosas para un solo día. ─Comenta Lisa mirando la expresión de su hermano. ─Caitlyn necesito ver los datos del monitor cuando se despertó, ¿Me harías el favor?

─Por supuesto, doctora Loud. ─Respondé la referida caminando detrás de la silla de ruedas de Lisa.

Lincoln baja la mirada mientras recuerda todo lo que acaba de vivir, se siente abrumado por la cantidad de información recibida, sólo desea sentarse, así que comienza a buscar por la mirada, encuentra una sala de espera al lado de donde se encuentran, se dirige a esta, seguido de cerca por Lynn.

Aunque agradezca que Lynn trate de consolarlo, por ahora necesita un momento a solas. Incluso si le gustaría hablar con ellas o reunirse con el resto de su familia ahora solo quiere procesar todo.

─Estaré bien, voy a sentarme… ─Dice Lincoln mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

─Acabas de despertar de un coma, no creo que sea un buen momento para explorar las instalaciones de un laboratorio secreto. ─Le recrimina Lynn intentando cortarle el paso.

─Estaré en esa sala de espera… ¿Por qué no buscas algo de comer? ─Lanza la idea mientras lleva ambas manos a su estómago. ─¿Por favor? ─Hace unos ojos de perrito.

─Ahhhh, está bien, te traeré algo de comer, siéntate y no te muevas, lo sabré. ─Dice Lynn sonriendo y dando media vuelta para girar en un pasillo nuevo y perderse.

Lincoln ve los asientos, y aprovecha su tiempo a solas para pensar:

Un año entero de su vida se acaba de ir mientras él siente que todo pasó ayer. Observa su mano, la mueve una y otra vez sintiéndola a la perfección, quiere volver a sentir los rayos. Por curiosidad intenta hacer que solo su mano se mueva mucho para encender esos poderes que Lisa le había comentado y la ve vibrar, tanto que no parece estar moviéndose apenas, sino que aparecía en tres posiciones distintas superpuestas para un ojo normal, sorprendido la detiene mientras observa a su alrededor, no hay nadie, solo una TV en el canal de noticias.

´´Cada día aparecen más meta humanos en la ciudad, laboratorios S.T.A.R promete mejorar tecnologías de defensa. ´´

Entonces no es el único, más y más gente fue afectada por aquel rayo que le cayó encima, probablemente todos los presentes en la fiesta. Se pregunta cómo estaba el resto de su familia. Sigue escuchando para enterarse de todo lo nuevo.

─Las renegadas atacan de nuevo. ─Viendo la foto del titular, se sorprende al reconocer que tres de las cuatro personas en la foto le son familiares. Sigue leyendo la noticia. ─Ronalda Santiago alías ´´Killer frost´´,Penelope Pierce alías ´´Mujer papalote´´, Tabby Michaels alías ´´La maga del clima´´ y Nikki Langdon alías ´´La flautista´´ matan a congresista a favor de la reforma separatista entre humanos y meta humanos, sorpresivamente, este atentado ha generado más simpatizantes ante las propuestas del congresista.

─¿Ronnie Anne? ─Se intenta levantar, pero se siente cansado, así que suspira. ¿Cómo en un año esas chicas se volvieron criminales? ¿Y qué era todo eso de la reforma separatista?

─¡Informe de último momento!─ Se muestra una pantalla iluminada en luces rojas, mientras unos faros blancos ruedan. ─¡Hemos sido informados que la explosión en el edificio Wayne que mató a casi una veintena de personas, no fue una fuga de gas, como se había comunicado en un inicio! Tenemos una entrevista en vivo con el heredero del edificio, el exitoso empresario Bruce Wayne, traída a ustedes gracias a nuestra reportera estrella Iris West, Iris, estamos contigo.

─Muchas gracias Marinne, me encuentro aquí con el señor Wayne, quien nos quiere explicar qué pasó realmente la semana pasada, señor Wayne, ¿Por qué tardó tanto en revelar la verdad al mundo?

─Seguridad personal. ─Afirmó el hombre mientras juntaba los dedos de sus manos. ─No fue una explosión causada por el descuido de mi edificio, y tengo pruebas irrefutables, fue un ataque orquestado por el villano conocido como Zoom. El ataque fue dirigido a mí persona por motivos que desconozco, y decidí jugar seguro, creo que es algo que se puede entender.

─De igual manera, las familias de sus trabajadores estaran molestas.─Insta la reportera Iris West. ─Todos quieren saber, ¿Si no fue la fuga de gas qué causó la explosión?

─Aceptaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones, y aquí está la prueba de mis declaraciones. ─Dice el empresario a la vez que reproduce un video en una televisión gigante.

En el video, que estaba en blanco y negro, se puede ver el recibidor de un edificio grande y espacioso, lleno de lujos y detalles. Lincoln no encuentra nada sospechoso de aquella grabación hasta que, de repente, un destello de luz blanco derrumba varias personas con unos rayos, desintegrándolos.

Lincoln vuelve a mirar sus brazos, ese rayo… Ese rayo fue el mismo que él lanzó un año atrás… Así que ese era el efecto que tenía en las personas… Y si ese era el efecto…

─¿Qué? ─Lincoln no puede parar de mirar sus manos mientras su corazón se acelera, unos rayos blancos comenzaron a salir entre las puntas de sus dedos a la vez que respiraba agitadamente. ─¡No!

Aleja las manos de su cuerpo y al hacerlo la televisión lanzó un zumbido y se apagó de golpe. Él vuelvea pensar en el vídeo, ahora que los había vuelto a ver, lo tenía claro… Ese era su poder, tenía que serlo, pero si eso era cierto… ¿Quién había atacado ese lugar? ¿Podían tener más personas sus poderes? ¿O podía… podía Lincoln…?

…

¿Podía ser él? No, no tiene sentido, Lincoln lleva un año en coma, además, estaba en el laboratorio S.T.A.R. un lugar para los mejores cientificos… Y los bichos raros… Lincoln lleva una mano a su cabeza, además, ¿Cómo es posible que tuviera esa sensación de recordar cosas que no había vivido? A menos, claro, que Lincoln las hubiera vivido… A menos que él no hubiera estado tanto tiempo en coma… ¿Por qué su cabeza duele tanto? ¿Hace cuanto fue esa explosión? ¿Una semana?

En una semana era perfectamente posible capturar a un asesino, y llevarlo hasta los laboratorios donde Lisa con sus poderes de psiquica podría jugar con su cabeza… ¡No!

Lincoln no había matado a gente inocente, Lincoln es bueno, Lincoln nunca ha lastimado a… Tal vez solo a su mejor amigo Clyde… ¿Y si el destino de Clyde fue el evaporarse igual que las personas en la cinta de seguridad? ¿O el chip que Lincoln había destruido de la TV al volver a lanzar un rayo?

Si él es un asesino, entonces… Entonces eso explicaría el miedo de Caitlyn cuando él se levantó, o cómo Lynn se asustó al verlo por primera vez. También por qué no le quisieron decir toda la verdad.

Solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, quien fuera que había cometido esos asesinatos, es obvio que tenía que correr muy rápido, alguien capaz de cruzar una habitación grande en cuestión de segundos como para solo ser captado brevemente por las cámaras de seguridad… Y él tenía una habitación grande justo al lado.

Lincoln lanza un suspiro pesado y se prepara mentalmente, pensando en correr lo más rápido que pudiera, cierra los ojos y avanza por la gigantesca habitación hasta que choca contra una de las columnas desde el otro extremo de la habitación. En menos de dos segundos había recorrido más de cincuenta metros de espacio entre extremos.

Lincoln es un velocista, pero no cualquiera, ¿Cómo lo había llamado ese tal Wayne? Zoom. Lincoln es un supervillano, tenía que serlo, no había otra forma de explicar lo que había visto. Comienza a respirar aceleradamente mientras se lleva ambas manos a su cabeza, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Solo una cosa es segura, mientras estuviera cerca de sus hermanas, no es seguro, tiene que escapar, tiene que huir… ¡Antes de que decidiera atacarlas! Corre tan rápido como puede buscando una salida.

…

─Un empleado me dijo que esta manzana será suficiente para ti Linc… ─Lynn se detiene al ver que su hermano no está, intentando no perder la calma utiliza un comunicador que tenía en la muñeca. ─Lisa, esto es urgente, Lincoln no está donde lo dejé.

─Creeme que no es el mejor momento hermana… ─Comenta Lisa mientras una explosión suena y varias alarmas comienzan a activarse en las instalaciones.

─¡¿Qué está pasando?!─ Exige saber Lynn.

─Estamos bajo ataque, encuentra a Lincoln y ponlo a salvo, ¡No sé cuánto tardaremos en deshacernos de esta amenaza! ¡Ramón abre un portal al arsenal!

Lynn no espera ni un momento, sale corriendo mientras gritaba preocupada el nombre de su hermano, no debió abandonarlo. No quiere perderlo, no otra vez.

…

Apenas ha pasado menos un minuto desde que Lincoln comenzó a escapar y las alarmas suenan, eso confirma su teoría, esperaban que algo así ocurriera. ¡Pero Lincoln no quiere que lo atrapen! Así que encuentra unas escaleras de emergencia, las baja y encuentra una puerta de salida. Al cruzarla, nota que desde fuera parece solo una pared abriéndose, pero desde dentro era claro que ve una puerta.

Ve algo a la distancia, por unos jardnes, es una persona en gabardina café. Están en pleno verano. ¿Para qué necesita una gabardina? ¿Y por qué estaría esa persona ahí? ¿Acaso ya sabían que él estaba afuera?

La ve ponerse justo al frente de los laboratorios, así que se esconde detrás del tronco de un árbol, por algún motivo tiene un mal presentimiento. ¿Será alguna empleada? La ve quitarse la gabardina y revelar a una mujer rubia con mechones azules, la recuerda perfectamente. Esa es la novia de su hermana Luna.

Ahora usa un traje de cuero negro que le llega desde la cintura hasta el busto dejándolo más pronunciado, una falda igual de negra y botas oscuras. En su cinturón lleva el logotipo de una sirena.

─¡Pequeña sabelotodo, sal de allí y saluda a la sirena negra! ─Dice aquella rubia con malicia, definitivamente no es una empleada. ─¡Enfrenta los demonios que has creado!

De repente el tiempo de Lincoln parece alentarse, ve a Sam abrir la boca y apuntar a la entrada de los laboratorios. No es capaz de ver qué pasa con exactitud debido a que el tronco oculta parcialmente su vista, pero algo enfrente de ella empieza a distorsionarse, escucha un sonido en aumento y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad.

Una onda sónica se dispara a la puerta de los laboratorios, rompiendo así los cristales.

...

Desde el interior Cisco revisa las computadoras, empieza a activar el sistema de defensa de los laboratorios. Caitlyn y Lisa observan desde la cámara a Sirena negra gritar, pero lo que les aterra es que Lincoln se encuentra allí afuera.

─ ¡Oh por dios! ─Grita Caylin señalando al joven escondido.

─¡Ramón, abra la puerta! ─Ordena Lisa con furia. ─¡Mi hermano está afuera!

─ Lo siento señorita Loud pero una vez que bloqueo las puertas estas se vuelven a abrir en una hora. ─Replica Cisco revisando los daños estructurales.

─¿Pero qué idiota programó eso? ─Cuestiona Lisa aún más molesta que antes.

─….Usted. ─Responde Cisco apenado.

Lisa simplemente se golpea la cara por la frustración, solo le queda confiar en que Lincoln pueda salvarse a sí mismo descubriendo sus habilidades metahumanas, o todo estaría acabado.

Afuera Lincoln retrocede mientras la rubia sigue gritando, agradece que cesa por un segundo para recuperar aliento. Debería correr para ubicar a las autoridades locales y que ellos se encarguen, se pone la capucha para que Sam no lo reconozca mientras sale por detrás, pero al intentar correr tropieza y cae precipitadamente.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Quién eres tú muchachito? ─Pregunta Sirena negra dirigiéndose a Lincoln. ─Eres muy valiente, o muy tonto como para acercarte a mí, quizá ambos tomando en cuenta que no estás rogando por tu vida.

Afortunadamente no le ha visto la cara por lo que puede pretender, recuerda lo que hizo con su mano y hace lo mismo con su cara. Voltea nervioso y observa a Sam.

─ ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara? ─Algo asqueada la rubia retrocede.

─Yo solo estaba… ¿Sabe qué? Seguiré mi camino y me iré. ─Intenta levantarse.

─No tan rápido amigo, eres empleado de los laboratorios. Así que te usaré de moneda de cambio, espero que no te importe, así que sé amable y arrastrate a mis pies, o te mato. ─Dijo sin despegar una sonrisa cruel de su rostro.

Lincoln se pregunta que le da la idea de que es un empleado, ve su sudadera y recuerda que allí está el logo de los laboratorios.

─Oye amiga te equivocas, yo en realidad….

Un grito de la Sirena negra lo golpea directamente haciéndolo caer, su rostro se golpea con el concreto. Aturdido gime por el dolor que le causó el grito y lleva ambas manos a la cabeza.

─Levántate cariño, aún no hemos terminado.

Lincoln inhala y exhala para tomar aliento, escucha los pasos de Sirena negra detrás de él, preparándose para lo peor.

─¿Por qué si quiera trabajas aquí? Esa niña arruinó la vida de millones y quitó varias otras vidas. A menos que seas otro de sus adefecios con los que experimenta… Sí… Tu rostro no es normal, pero tranquilo, haré lo que nadie nadie hizo por mí, ni por Simon Sharp. Ella no tiene derecho a vivir. ─Grita Sirena negra entre lágrimas, pone su pie en la espalda de Lincoln y empieza a patearlo. ─¡Dijeron que solo había sido un accidente y la dejaron libre! ¡Pues yo no lo creo!

Lincoln vuelve a vibrar su rostro y se levanta para escapar de Sirena negra, se aleja unos metros de ella sin usar su velocidad. Pero vuelve a recibir un grito de la sirena provocando que ruede en la tierra.

─Quédate en el suelo, el siguiente grito no será tan suave.

Lincoln sabe que ella ya no era la Sam que salía con su hermana, la mujer que tenía frente a él era una sin salvación alguna, llena de odio, el suficiente como para lastimar inocentes… Y si la dejaba, también lastimaría a su hermanita…

Lincoln se levanta, esta vez sin vibrar su cabeza.

Sirena negra grita nuevamente pero Lincoln logra esquivarla activando su velocidad y sorprendiéndola por su espalda con un empujón.

-¡Ese tipo es igual a Zoom. ─Sirena Negra traga saliva mientras empieza a correr, no quiere que le pase lo mismo que le ha pasado a otros que se cruzan en su camino.

Lincoln no la deja huir, corre y se pone frente a ella poniéndole el pie en su camino y haciéndola caer. Sam grita al suelo y se impulsa, también alejando a Lincoln y levantando una nube de polvo que desorienta al peli blanco.

Al disiparse Lincoln ya no ve a Sirena negra, quizá haya usado sus ondas sónicas para volar o quizá pueda hacerse invisible pero en este momento se siente muy fatigado, de hecho siente que si volviera a correr se desmayaría además de que tiene mucha hambre. Se arrodilla para tratar de recuperar energía, aun así piensa en la rubia, en cómo su vida se fue para abajo desde esa noche. Cómo un único evento, apenas unos segundos en el tiempo, pueden marcar a muchas personas.

Se recuesta respirando dificultosamente cuando es rodeado por miembros de los laboratorios S.T.A.R., ve la luz en el cielo, siente el calor del sol en su piel, como si hace mucho que no lo hubiera sentido… Lincoln está seguro de algo, y eso es que, hubiera estado en coma, o transformado en un supervillano, no le importa, lo importante es que él ahora es consciente de sí mismo, y esta dispuesto a usar sus habilidades para el bien.

El tiempo fue forjando su destino, esa pelea contra Sirena negra solo fue su línea de inicio.

Pero unos ojos rojos inundaron la simulación donde quiera que se viera, provocando que todo se pusiera oscuro.

….

En una habitación casi vacía Rip Hunter pierde el brillo en sus ojos, a la vez que vuelve a sentir otro terremoto que casi lo tira del piso, se acerca a un tablero elevado, lo único que se encuentra allí.

─No, ¿Por qué no puedo estudiar más de su pasado?

Intenta tocar el punto en el tiempo dentro del mapa holográfico, pero este había sido dominado por la oscuridad… Sea lo que estuviera afectando el tiempo, estaba haciéndolo rápidamente.

─Esto demuestra la hipótesis de que los cambios son constantes pero forjan una tangente. A pesar de la alteración en la línea de tiempo, aún hay un transcurso que se mantiene estable. ─Graba el capitán Hunter en una grabadora mientras oprime el teclado y de este sale un titular con una foto de Lincoln Loud en un traje de rojo con un relampago en su pecho, con el titular. ´´Flash desaparece durante la crisis´´. ─El tiempo lucha para seguir existiendo. ─Susurra admirando la fotografía. ─Y yo debo luchar por protegerlo…

Dicho esto vuelve a buscar más puntos que quedarán iluminados dentro de la esfera holográfica. Si tenía que explorar el pasado entero del velocista Lincoln Loud para salvar la delgada línea del espacio-tiempo, lo haría.

Continuará...


	2. Corre velocista, corre

**Capítulo 2 Corre velocista, corre. **

Rip Hunter sigue tecleando en su computador, teme actuar antes de tiempo y arruinar más la línea temporal; Irónicamente siendo alguien que arregla el tiempo, su trabajo debe ser milimétricamente específico, no puede simplemente hacer prueba y error, no hay segundas oportunidades.

Se escucha una alarma.

─Alteración en la línea temporal Capitán Hunter. ─Anuncia Gideón.

─Muestra. ─Ordena él sin vacilar.

Una pantalla holográfica celeste aparece frente al capitán, hay dos artículos recientes. Uno es sobre una concepción, el otro es un detalle sin relevancia alguna más que la estética, revisa el de la concepción y se da cuenta que es más importantes de lo que parece en la línea de tiempo.

─Gideón, ¿La concepción en qué día pasó? ─Cuestiona el capitán.

─El día del debut de la segunda alteración capitán. ─

─Entonces hay que asegurarnos que pase, Gideon. Prepara los afrodisiacos.

…

El mismo día en el que Sam se enfrenta a Lincoln, la chica después de su huida decide refugiarse.

En una cabaña dentro de los bosques cercanos de ciudad Great Lake, Sam entra llena de polvo. Hay otras dos chicas, una de ellas usando una sudadera azul marino con el gorro blanco, dejando asomar su cabello color miel y lentes azules, la otra usa una chaqueta de cuero café que combina con su piel y lentes de soldador.

─Te vez bien sirenita, ¿Conseguiste lo que querías? ─Pregunta la chica de cabello castaño.

─Jordan, Stella… Él ha vuelto. ─Anuncia Sam con miedo en su voz.

Las dos chicas se quitan los lentes mientras su quijada cae, se supone que desapareció hace dos meses, su reino de terror había terminado. El ser que solo creaba muerte por el bien de crearla, alguien sin ambiciones más que el sufrimiento del prójimo. El que las mataría si se interponen en su camino.

─Tenemos que advertir a las renegadas. ─Dice Jordán tomando un arma de color azul.

Stella también toma lo que parece ser una mezcla entre soplete y escopeta recortada, tiene dos tubos naranja encima del gatillo y que se extienden hasta el cañón.

─No, él está débil. Lo vi, dudoso y sin control de sí mismo. Si podemos interceptarlo, podríamos derrotarlo. ─Proclama Sam cerrando su puño con furia.─ Trabajamos muy duro para que él vuelva a quitarnos lo que por derecho es nuestro.

Las dos chicas se miran entre sí, dudosas de la actitud de su amiga. Aunque bueno, ella es la mayor (y la que puede matarlas con más facilidad), así que ella manda.

… Una Semana Después...

Lincoln se encuentra en su pórtico, pensando en Sirena negra. Sus palabras y el miedo que vio en su rostro cuando vio cómo activaba su velocidad. Levanta la mano y empieza a vibrar, provocando relámpagos blancos en sus dedos.

─Hola bello durmiente, ¿Quieres una pizza? ─Ofrece Luna con un pedazo aún caliente en una mano y otra cargando la gaseosa.

─Gracias Luna. ─Agradece el muchacho al tomar el plato, sopla el trozo y empieza a masticar, el sabor era pesado y grasoso, aunque definitivamente mejor que la comida de hospital.

Al menos las cosas no han cambiado tanto en este remoto pueblo al que llaman Royal Woods, un año y solo la edad es lo que cambia. Aunque desde que despertó, no ha visto a quienes estuvieron en la noche del acelerador, exceptuando claro a Lisa y ese tal Cisco antes de que lo dieran de alta.

Ahora que lo recuerda, Sam y Luna siempre se encontraban juntas mientras salían. ¿Qué tal si ella estaba allí esa noche? No la ve diferente a como estaba antes, pero bueno él tampoco tiene un cambio físico desde que despertó.

Da otra mordida al pedazo, pensando en ello. Si Luna tiene algún poder, Lisa se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Debería decirle a ella sobre sus poderes? No siente que sea justo que solo Lynn y Lisa lo supieran.

─¿Qué se siente Linc? ¿Estar en coma? ─Pregunta Luna abriendo muchos sus ojos, atenta a cada detalle que pueda oír.

Lincoln lo reflexiona, la verdad es que no es nada especial. Un segundo estaba despierto mientras le caía un rayo, al otro estaba despertando al ritmo de Lady Gaga.

─Igual que quedarse dormido. ─Responde el peli blanco en un susurro. Voltea a su hermana y nota cierta decepción en su rostro. No tiene nada que decir, la verdad es que no hay nada especial en un coma.

─Has estado muy callado desde que despertaste, ¿Qué pasa Linc? ─Interroga Luna preocupándose por la falta de sonrisas en su pequeño hermanito. Ella de adolescente no era tan apática.

Lincoln piensa en qué responderle. ¿Debería decirle que tiene la sospecha que durante su coma era un velocista asesino que intimidaba a la ciudad? ¿Debería decirle que vio a su gótica ex novia intentando matar a sus dos hermanitas? ¿O tal vez debería comentarle que ahora debe comer unos catorce kilos de comida a la semana para tener energía? Todas son razones válidas para no sonreír pero también serían cosas que asustarían a Luna.

─En un periódico, vi a cuatro chicas que conocí como meta humanas. No dejo de preguntarme quiénes más fueron afectados. ─No es una mentira en sí, pero tampoco es la causa principal de sus preocupaciones.

Luna baja la mirada, recuerda a su ex prometida. Ese día ella fue con el hermano menor de Sam a una audición para ´´América tiene talento´´…Y ella no la acompañó cuando el incidente ocurrió, debería haberlo hecho para siquiera ser su compañera en el crimen cuando se lo propuso tiempo después.

Pero ahora solo la ve observando titulares de periódicos o noticias sobre el siguiente atracó que ella y sus "amiguitas" realizaron. No solo Sam, su pequeña aprendiz también fue afectada por ese fiasco, hay ocasiones en las que quiere odiar a Lisa pero recuerda que ella también arruinó su propia vida, Lisa también perdió algo importante ese día. Y a diferencia del resto, Lisa no había ganado nada del incidente (O eso creía Luna).

─Es duro pensar en los nuevos peligros de este mundo Linc, pero si siempre tienes miedo… Bueno, eso no es vida. ─Dice Luna tomando el hombro de su hermano. ─ ¿Quieres que vayamos por algo? Creo que salir nos haría bien a todos.

Eso le provoca una leve sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, quizá estar afuera le hará bien, o quizás no, pero definitivamente no iba a ganar nada ahí sentado.

…

Lincoln se encuentra comiendo su tercera banana split, Lola, Lana, Lily y Lisa están sentadas a su lado. Dos de ellas viendo con admiración a su hermano mayor, cosa que él nota, en cambio Lisa calculaba mentalmente cuántas eran las calorías que le proporcionarán las bananas y si estas iban aportar algo a su nuevo metabolismo..

─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieren? ─Pregunta el muchacho confundido.

─No entiendo cómo lo haces, yo me mareo con medio postre. ─Dice Lily asombrada.

─Desearía comer toda esa azúcar sin que se fuera a mi cadera. ─Añade Lola mirando de cuerpo completo a su hermano mientras entrecerró los ojos molesta.

─ ¿Cómo es que no tienes diabetes? ─Cuestiona Lana con asombro.

─Supongo, que solo tenía hambre. Estuve dormido todo un año, sobre la diabetes, pues… ¿Soy saludable? ─Responde Lincoln sin saber la respuesta exacta.

─Pues espero que tengas dinero, por que esos son treinta dólares adicionales que no tengo. ─Dice Luna sentándose con un cono en su mano.

─De hecho, Lisa me dio cincuenta dólares para gastar mientras trabajabamos en un proyecto. Así que me sobran veinte dólares.

─Descuida Linc, si estas quebrado nosotras te apoyamos. ─Afirma Lola sacando un billete de veinte dólares.

Lincoln suelta una pequeña risa, parece que en el transcurso del año ella se ha vuelto caritativa. Le gusta ese cambio repentino de actitud, le da esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─Ja, Luan está molesta por qué no la invitamos. ¿Quieren tomarse una foto para molestarla? ─Ofrece Luna mientras busca en su pequeña bolsa negra por su celular.

─Oigan, ¿Y si mejor visitamos a Leni? De seguro le gustará vernos aquí. ─Sugiere el peli blanco con ánimos. Quizá hasta pueda reemplazar la chaqueta que perdió chamuscada.

─Claro, siempre se alegra cuando la visitamos. ─Responde Luna sonriendo, le alegra ver a su hermanito tomando más iniciativa. ─Oye Linc, dime algo. ¿Hay alguien más que quieras ver, ahora que despertaste? ¿Algún viejo camarrada? ¿Una jovencita que debamos conocer? ─Preguntó Luna primero usando un acento ruso de mala imitación y luego lanzando besitos al aire.

El resto de sus hermanas, menos Lisa, soltaron risitas discretas, cubriendo sus bocas y guardando compostura, efecto de la última pregunta. Lincoln lo piensa, de hecho sí que quiere ver a sus amigos. Saber cómo han estado, ver si consiguieron a alguien especial. Hablando de gente especial, se pregunta por Jordan y Stella, ellas estaban en la noche del acelerador. ¿Habrán obtenido habilidades metahumanas? ¿Habrán salido lastimadas? Intenta no pensar en esa última posibilidad.

Quiere visitarlas, saber cómo están. Tiene tantas preguntas sobre esa noche. Decide ir al baño antes de visitar a su hermana mayor, claro que tardaría unos segundos de ir de la tienda al baño, pero quiere ser sutil. Eso y que Lisa estaba probablemente cronometrando sus pasos como habían practicado en el hospital, para que él aprendiera a andar nuevamente al ritmo de una persona normal.

Además, todos esos helados quieren salir ahora. Cerca de los baños Lincoln ve a Jordan y Stella salir con las manos húmedas. Eso es una coincidencia increíblemente grande, pero eso da igual, sonríe y se acerca a ellas mientras abre los brazos en el aire.

Corre y sin darse cuenta en un segundo está frente a ellas, Lisa lo iba a matar si seguía así. Tomándolas de la cadera y sosteniéndolas con firmeza. También sin percatarse ya tiene dos puñetazos, uno en la nariz y otro en un brazo.

─ ¡Auch! ─Grita Lincoln frotando su nariz.

─ ¿Lincoln Loud? ─Pregunta Jordan con una ceja bastante levantada y su respiración acelerada moviendo su pecho mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento..

─ ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué haces tomando a chicas de las caderas así? ¿Tener diez hermanas no te enseñó nada? ¡Es como si no hubieras cambiado en…! ─Cuestiona Stella con molestia. Su rostro cambia al percatarse de quién se trata. ─ ¡Lincoln! ─Grita abrazando al peli blanco y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

─No fue mi intención lo de las caderas, calculé mal. ─Dice el muchacho fingiendo dolor, fuera de la nariz su cuerpo había dejado de sentir dolor.

─De haber sabido que eras tú no te hubiera golpeado, ni siquiera te vi llegar, solo vi a un granuja intentando levantarme en el aire. Al menos estoy contenta que no fuera cualquier idiota, sino nuestro idiota. ─Responde Jordan intentando sonreír, aunque su cejas siempre unidas delataban su molestia. ─¿Cuándo despertaste?

─Bueno, hace como una semana. ¿Qué tal han estado ustedes?

Las dos chicas comparten una mirada de incomodidad, regresan la vista a Lincoln quién se ve igual de tímido.

─Ha sido un año difícil desde que te fuiste, Lincoln. La economía ha empeorado, así que hemos tenido que improvisar maneras de ganar dinero. ¿Qué tal tu hibernación? ─Interroga Jordan con curiosidad.

De nuevo, es la misma duda que Luna tiene y la respuesta es la misma. Es igual que quedarse dormido, nada especial salvo que al despertar tenía súper velocidad y un nuevo sentido de apreciación a la música de Lady Gaga que nunca creyó posible antes.

─La mejor parte fue despertar. ─Responde Lincoln sonriendo mientras apretaba los dientes y sudaba un poco.

Ambas amigas sonríen también, al menos se ve que tiene buena salud. La verdad, Stella se encuentra más contenta que Jordan, Lincoln era uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo hubiera visitado el día en el que cayó en coma, pero para su desgracia ella y Jordan tenían otros problemas más candentes.

La chica observa al peli blanco, sonríe nuevamente aunque en sus ojos hay preocupación por lo que va a pasar, no desea que su amigo sea testigo de sus actos. Su teléfono vibra, sabe que es una indicación para iniciar su plan.

─Oye Linc, mira allá. ─Apunta Stella hacia las espaldas de Lincoln, ve a su amigo voltear con ingenuidad. Dudosa saca su arma pero Jordan se le adelanta.

La castaña golpea a Lincoln en la nuca con el borde de su arma, antes de que caiga al suelo lo mete al baño de hombres. Jala el gatillo de su arma un segundo y una bola de energía azul traba la puerta.

─Yo tampoco quiero verlo lastimado, pero tenemos un trabajo que hacer. ─Dice Jordan con frialdad. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora su pupila se encuentra completamente gris y parte de su cabello se vuelve tan blanco como el de Lincoln.

Stella traga saliva, inhala profundamente para reprimir sus dudas y sonríe, revelando pupilas naranja. Las armas de ambas empiezan a brillar con los colores respectivos de sus pupilas.

Stella se pone sus lentes de soldador, haciendo que el cristal cambie de color a naranja, Jordan se pone sus lentes para nieve haciendo que el cristal cambie a blanco.

Ambas se ponen sus respectivos gorros uno lleno de picos de hielo y el otro con lo que parecen piedras volcánicas fundidas y salen del pasillo de los baños, levantan sus armas disparando rayos de hielo y llamas. Provocando gritos en los transeúntes al segundo en el que se percatan del peligro inminente, las risas de las chicas no son ahogadas por aquel terror en la población, sus risas son tan estridentes que sobresalen sobre el resto. Arruinan una perfecta melodía de miedo y desesperación, son como un solo de guitarra en una obra barroca, invasivas y destructivas.

En la planta baja, Luna observa a las personas corriendo por el pánico. Mira a sus alrededores buscando a sus hermanitas para mantenerlas a salvo, las había perdido de vista menos de un minuto y ahora todo era más caótico que una turba enfurecida en un concierto.

─ ¡Luna! ─Grita Leni tomándola del brazo y apartándola del camino de un hombre corpulento y grasoso que empujaba a todos quienes tuviera delante.

─ ¡Leni! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ─Pregunta Luna al ver a su hermana mayor de frente, pero volteando de uno a otro lado, para intentar identificar a sus hermanitas entre el mar de cabezas.

─Luna, las menores están en la boutique. Como que tenemos que refugiarnos. ─Indica Leni apuntando a su tienda.

Una onda sónica golpea arriba de la boutique, generando trozos de escombro que caen en la entrada.

─Vaya, vaya, vaya. ─Se escucha una voz detrás de Luna y Leni. ─Pero si son mi EX novia y la más agraciada de todas sus estúpidas hermanas, ¿Me extrañaste amor? ─Junta ambas manos y lanza un besito a la vez que guiña un ojo, inmediatamente su expresión cambia a una de molestia─¿Qué haces tú aquí?

─Sam, no nos hagas daño. Por favor. ─Súplica Luna poniéndose delante de su hermana, a pesar de ser más pequeña que Leni intenta cubrirla con sus brazos. Si quiere castigar a alguien que sea a ella por no estar a su lado cuando se lo ofreció y la necesitaba.

─Descuida Luna, esto solo te dolerá más a ti que a mi. ─Responde Sam inhalando profundamente. Antes de expulsar su grito destructor ve una estela de rayos blancos hacer desaparecer a las dos chicas. No desperdicia su aire inhalado, expulsa el grito siguiendo a esa estela pero solo termina dándole a unos cuantos transeúntes. ─Cuadra kill. ─Dice riendo de lo lindo.

Leni y Luna de repente aparecen dentro del baño, ambas ven una puerta rota a su lado y marcas de sangre, se abrazan y retroceden asustadas… Aunque el rayo era negro antes, no podía ser otro que... Y aun así el tacto se sentía tan familiar.

Abajo, Stella, Jordan y Sam se encuentran juntas mientras ven a esa estela plateada frenar frente a ellas. Revelando a un tipo vestido de flecha verde pero sin arco.

Las tres se miran confundidas, ese no es el atuendo que él solía usar. Voltean y ven cómo ese hombre inhala y exhala repetidas veces. ¿Qué rayos le estará pasando?

─Lo siento, es que es el único disfraz con máscara que encontré. ¿Sabían que el disfraz de flecha verde es muy popular por algún motivo que desconozco? Uno pensaría que Batman o Spi... ─Pregunta Lincoln a las tres. Se queda callado al percatarse de que dos de esas tres visten prendas muy familiares, además de que están con Sirena negra.

─¿Zoom? ─Pregunta Sam confundida.

─Te ves menos intimidante de lo usual. ─Añade Stella intentando sonar confiada, pero su dedo moviéndose erráticamente alrededor del gatillo la delataban.

Esas palabras resuena en la mente de Lincoln, ellas reconocieron su velocidad. Eso quiere decir que el miedo de Lynn era auténtico, su propio terror de que inconscientemente fue un monstruo era real. Él es Zoom, el velocista que ha atormentado a muchos inocentes durante un año. Quien ha arrebatado vidas con sus propias manos sin inmutarse.

Entonces eso es en lo que se convirtió, un asesino. ¿Está destinado a ser eso? ¿Un símbolo de miedo? Esa no es la vida que él desea. Ya no más, ¡Nunca más!

Un grito rompe la concentración de Lincoln, siente una onda sónica golpearle el pecho, arrojándolo hasta una pared. El muchacho gime mientras escucha cómo los oídos zumban, desorientado ve varias copias de Stella y Jordan apuntándole.

No es tonto, corre para evitar eso pero la falta de orientación provoca su tropiezo, un rayo de hielo le congela la pierna. Lincoln grita, hace vibrar esa parte de su cuerpo pero el hielo tarda unos segundos en derretirse

Stella le apunta a Lincoln y dispara llamas de su arma, el muchacho empieza a rodar pero algunas llamas le alcanzan el brazo.

─¡Mi disfraz! ─Grita Lincoln apagando el fuego con su otra mano para luego rodar y esquivar otro disparo de Jordan. ─¡Ahora no podré regresarlo!

Sam ve eso, su técnica, su actitud, el hecho de que salvo a Luna y Leni. Ese no es Zoom porqué de serlo ya hubiera intentado matarlas a las tres. Ella camina hacia él, indicándoles a sus compañeras que se detengan.

Lincoln herido, apenas es capaz de levantarse. Lentamente cojea mientras voltea a Sirena negra acercándosele. Su pierna ya no se encuentra congelada pero si algo entumecida, tal vez debería practicar un poco más antes de lanzarse a la pelea.

Siente los rayos recorrer su cuerpo mientras levanta los brazos, preparado para recibir cualquier ataque de Sam.

Sam lo reconsidera. ¿Valdría la pena hacerlo? Es decir, claro que detrás de ella hay un pandemonio causado por las tres, pero eso se debe a sus sospechas sobre el retorno de Zoom. Ahora que sabe que no se trata de él, no cree que valdría la pena…

─¡Muere Zoom! ¡Por desaparecer y volver como un idiota!

Siente una mano rodear su cuello y estrangularla, también puede sentir las ligeras descargas eléctricas en su cuello. Ni el arma de Jordan es tan helada como el sudor que recorre su cuerpo, su corazón se acelera mientras ve toda su vida pasar por delante desde la noche del acelerador.

Jordan y Stella tragan saliva al ver de quién se trata, un ser con traje de cuero y máscara negra, teniendo solo unos ojos blancos como contraste y patrones de rayo en pecho y espalda ancha. Levantando con una mano y sin apenas esfuerzo a Sirena Negra con el látex ajustado marcando los labios en su interior en una sonrisa literalmente oscura que no debía considerarse humana, llena de goce. Ese es Zoom.

─Había desaparecido porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero me desafiaste Sirena Negra. Es hora de pagar. ─Dice el verdadero Zoom haciendo vibrar su mano. Hace que Sam lo vea a los ojos para poder apreciar su miedo, siempre es mejor cuando le temen.

Lincoln ve eso frente a él, no tiene tiempo de pensar, su instinto le indica que debe hacer lo correcto incluso si significa cuidar a sus enemigos. Se levanta y con la adrenalina en su cuerpo lo logra de un salto, los relámpagos blancos lo zambullen y todo pasa más lento de lo usual.

El muchacho hace vibrar su mano la pasa por debajo del brazo de Zoom, raspandolo y haciendo que la fricción lo queme.

Zoom suelta a Sam y retrocede un paso, observa con asombro a Lincoln. Stella y Jordan se asombran, hace un minuto ellas trataban de asesinarlo pero ahora está defendiendo a Sam.

Sam por su parte observa cómo el muchacho al que acaba de atacar arriesga su vida, recupera el aliento pero sus piernas no dejan de temblar, no es capaz de moverse.

Zoom ve a los ojos de Lincoln y nota la falta de miedo en sus ojos, no cree que sepa quién es porqué de serlo entonces estaría suplicando perdón. Lo único que le sorprende es que él también puede crear la misma fricción en su cuerpo, ¡Nadie puede robarle a Zoom! Hace vibrar sus dos manos solo para probar a la carne nueva, tenía que educarlo.

Le lanza los golpes a máxima velocidad a Lincoln pero el peli blanco logra seguirle el ritmo y esquivarlos.

Lincoln no se pregunta por qué hace todo esto, desde que pensó que él era Zoom hasta el momento de tocar esa pared de cemento y pensar que todo había acabado, solo tenía un sentimiento de paz. No por desear morir sino porque eso significa que ya no aterrorizaba a nadie más, y ahora, Lincoln descubre que es inocente, siente una paz interna que lo llena de energías renovadas.

Ciertamente él no era un villano, pero eso no significa que el reino de terror de Zoom no deba terminar.

Lincoln logra engañar a Zoom, se agacha y rodea a su enemigo. Nota que él solo es fuerza bruta, solo va por el ataque directo, es fácil de engañar. Poniéndose en la espalda de Zoom, lo abraza de manera en la que no pueda mover los brazos, esforzándose lo mueve para que vea a Jordan y Stella.

Stella se da cuenta de las intenciones de ese velocista, apunta su arma y jala el gatillo. Lincoln patea a Zoom para que las llamas lo intercepten solo a él, si sus habilidades son iguales entonces sobrevivirá al fuego.

Zoom grita al recibir las llamas, Jordan aprovecha y apunta su arma. Stella ve eso, sabe a lo que su compañera quiere llegar.

Jordan dispara, un rayo de hielo que se fusiona las flamas de Stella.

—¿Sabes qué pasa cuando el cero absoluto y calor absoluto se encuentran? ¡Ambas se cancelan! —Explica Jordan.

Se crea una esfera de energía morada al momento en el que se cruzan los brazos y ambas energías se cancelan generando una explosión que aleja a Zoom. En su trayectoria por el aire Lincoln lo intercepta con un puñetazo en la nuca, haciéndolo caer.

El peli blanco sonríe al verlo en el suelo pero esa sonrisa dura nada, todo se vuelve lento y lo ve levantarse, empieza a correr hacia las dos chicas. Él no deja que nada les pase, corre y se abalanza sobre el velocista pero este lo recibe con una serie de puñetazos, uno tras otro, de poco en poco le va generando moretones. Ahora estaba sintiendo esa fuerza bruta, renovada por un sentimiento asesino, lo peor es que no se mostraba dañado, todo el daño que habían logrado los tres juntos, no significaba nada para aquel monstruo oscuro.

Jordan le dispara por la espalda con su arma de hielo, congelando su retaguardia. Zoom en un grito siente cómo su corazón es estrujado, si sigue así tendrá que revelar su verdadera fuerza, no merecía la pena liberarse en un lugar tan intrascendente después de todo, tenía grandes planes, decide dejarlos vivir por hoy. Mañana le temerán, pero primero, la carne nueva debe aprender quien era el jefe ahí.

Agita todo su cuerpo, rompiendo el hielo de Jordan, esquiva con facilidad una pared de fuego que Stella le había mandado a toda velocidad. Se pone en medio de ellas, deteniéndose solo el tiempo justo para ver la sorpresa en sus rostros antes de lanzarles un puñetazo que las deja en el suelo. Decide no perder el tiempo y atacar directamente a la carne nueva. Toma al niño, el cual intenta el mismo truco de la fricción con el brazo, pero Zoom ni se inmuta, ya lo estaba esperando. Zoom vuelve a mostrar esa sonrisa, pero esta vez Lincoln nota algo nuevo, algo mucho peor, su mirada, sus ojos brillan de rojo. Siente el peso de sus puños primero en su rostro, luego en su pecho, intenta esquivar, intenta cubrirse, pero eso solo logra que su brazo se disloque al recibir un impacto directo en un codo.

Mientras siente la paliza puede notar algo curioso en el cuerpo de Zoom, cada tres golpes la electricidad en su cuerpo parece cambiar de negro a azul, como si su intensidad disminuyera mientras más golpes da.

Finalmente, cuando Zoom sabe que esa escoria no podrá caminar sin ayuda de una silla de ruedas, le da una patada con su rodilla en la entrepierna y lo toma del cuello, quiere terminar su trabajo, pero tenía una cita pendiente, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para matar a ese idiota del rayo blanco vestido como el payaso de flecha verde, ¿Flecha Blanca tal vez? Pero no podía, el corazón le estruja más y sus rayos cambian con mayor frecuencia.

—Tengo buenas noticias Perra Negra. —Anunció Zoom a una dolorida Sam la cual aún le temblaban las rodillas. —No los mataré, estoy de buenas y ustedes son apenas unos niños idiotas, pero te lo advierto una última vez. —Dijo estando frente a ella y golpeando su estómago para que ella sacara sangre. —Alejate de mi camino, si te vuelvo a ver, te mataré, mataré a toda tu estúpida familia, ¡¿Escuchas bien zorra?! ¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!

Zoom le da un puñetazo ya no tan fuerte, siente que parte de su energía fue drenada debido a ese fraude de velocista, lo vuelve a mirar enojado, pero ya no le queda mucho tiempo si quiere atender su junta con el payaso del crimen al otro lado del estado. Se va sin importarle lo que deja a su espalda.

Lincoln, con su cuerpo lleno de moretones y sangre se esfuerza por mantenerse de pie. Sam camina a su lado, ambos se miran directamente, es obvio que ese niño no es capaz de continuar y cómo no es Zoom no siente que valga la pena matarlo, de hecho se encuentra en deuda.

Jordan y Stella observan eso, temerosas a que ella le destroce el cráneo con una onda sónica. Sam frota su garganta, no puede gritar con todo su fuerza. Ese muchacho tiene suerte.

─Te juzgue mal niño y lamento eso, pero no vuelvas a intentar detenernos. Y sobre todo, cuando se lidia con Zoom jamás debes dudar. ─Dice la rubia con el ceño fruncido, saca una tarjeta negra con su logotipo. ─Un favor equivale a un favor, llámame cuando necesites ayuda pero solo tienes un deseo. ─Ella guiña un ojo y le da un beso en la mejilla al muchacho mientras inserta una tarjeta de presentación en un bolso del disfraz.

─No voy a dejarlas salir invictas. ─Dice Lincoln ignorando que las chicas ya se están yendo.

─Sí, sobre eso. Tu cuerpo sedera en cualquier segundo y a no ser que quieras que sepan tu identidad tal vez deberías, empezar a correr a tu refugió porque amor. No lograras vencernos ni por deus ex machina. ─Responde Sam sin siquiera dignarse a voltear. Inhala profundamente, tiene que buscar pomada para su garganta.

Lincoln cierra los ojos con frustración, se da cuenta de que ellas tienen razón. Escucha los gritos afuera de los oficiales que intentan vencer inútilmente a las villanas, cómo quisiera estar allí para tratar de detenerlas pero apenas y es capaz de estar de pie.

Con un suspiro corre hacia donde Jordan y Stella habían estado antes de que se quedara encerrado en ese baño… Aunque debería buscarlas, quiere ver si están a salvo, también debe tomar su ropa normal, aunque le será difícil fingir que no está adolorido.

…

Al entrar al baño, Lincoln se cambia de inmediato y se deja caer en el retrete. Inhala y exhala constantemente, sus ojos lentamente se cierran.

…

En las afueras de la ciudad, Zoom vibra su cuerpo derritiendo el hielo en su espalda. Gruñe mientras siente el estrujón de su corazón, su velocidad falla… Su poder se está alejando y debe hacer algo al respecto. Quizá este nuevo velocistas sea la clave, pero por ahora tiene que reposar.

Corre hacía el único lugar seguro, aquella casa remolque que le pertenecía a sus padres.

…

´´Tres meses de invierno, maravillosos son. En casa hemos estado ya, ahora hay que jugar´´

Se escucha esa canción en la oscuridad junto a unos gruñidos.

´´La comida es menos cada vez, no podemos crecer. Y aunque mis botas ame yo, esta moda ya pasó.´´

Lincoln abre los ojos, ve que está en su habitación con varias bandas en la cabeza. Lucy funge de enfermera y ve que Lincoln despertó.

─Suspiro, ¿Va a ser costumbre que quedes inconsciente en accidentes extraños? ─Pregunta Lucy a manera de broma pero debajo de su fleco se ven ambos ojos lagrimeando. Ella no duda y abraza a su hermano.

Lincoln siente el cuerpo de su hermana encima pero, a pesar de los moretones, no siente tanto dolor. Decide corresponder el abrazo, después de todo hace tanto que no se abrazan, esas lágrimas… Esas lágrimas serán las mismas que otras familias van a tener al momento de enterarse que sus parientes fallecieron o fueron heridos, al menos tiene el consuelo de que sus hermanas están bien. Vio de reojo a las gemelas, Lisa y Lily refugiadas en la tienda donde Leni trabaja, sabe que están bien.

En la puerta se ven al resto de sus hermanas menos Lisa, todas empiezan a bombardearlo con preguntas y acusaciones. Entre ellas sospechas de que las villanas le dieron una paliza por ser "demasiado guapo".

Lynn es la única que permanece en silencio, ella sabe exactamente lo que pasó. Él solo se siente culpable por su imprudencia pero de poder, lo haría de nuevo.

…

En la noche, Lincoln escucha su puerta cerrarse. Abre los ojos y ve que hay un paquete en su mesita de noche, lo toma y abre. Al abrirlo ve que es algo de cuero plateado, también una nota escrita por Lisa. ´´Quieres hacer tonterías, al menos ve bien protegido´´.

El muchacho sonríe, apreciando el regaño de su hermanita.

Lynn fue la que entró en su habitación, ella se sienta en el costado de su cama una vez se asegura que él leyó la carta. Originalmente Lisa no iba a escribir nada, estaba demasiado indignada, pero Lynn insistió, sabía que Lincoln necesitaba eso.

─ ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe con mallas ajustadas? ─Pregunta Lynn seriamente.

Lincoln en silencio asiente, no le gustaría desperdiciar sus poderes en solo hacer actividades cotidianas. Ve que su hermana sonríe desafiante.

─Entonces, tendrás que seguirme el ritmo. ─Asegura Lynn sonriendo, escupe en su mano y se la ofrece a Lincoln.

─No voy a hacer eso. ─Responde Lincoln asqueado.

─Vaya nenita. ─Bromea Lynn dándole un golpe en el hombro, Lincoln gimió de dolor.

Ambos se ríen por eso.

…

En los bosques de Royal Woods, Zoom entra a una vieja casa rodante.

─Hola papá, hola papá… Hoy tuve un día interesante. ─Dice Zoom en voz baja.

Frente a él hay dos cadáveres en putrefacción, por su cuerpo se ve que llevan muertos alrededor de siete meses.

El tipo se quita la máscara, revelando una piel morena con quemaduras que parecen mal cicatrizadas, incluso la parte izquierda de su labio es incapaz de cerrarse. Zoom acaricia uno de los cadáveres y empieza a reír mientras relámpagos azules rodean su cuerpo.

…

—¿Zoom es otro tipo? Guideón, ¿Tenemos registro de la existencia de algún Zoom? —Pregunta Hunter a su computadora, la pantalla holográfica comienza a cargar hasta que momentos después muestra un solo resultado.

"No se han encontrado datos".

La base donde se encontraba Rip Hunter volvió a sacudirse, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenía suficiente contexto, tenía que ahondar más en esa línea del tiempo, estaba seguro que la respuesta ante toda esa anomalía debía estar frente a sus ojos, pero no podía verla. ¡Tenía que encontrarla pronto!

—Lincoln Barry Loud, ¿Qué demonios hiciste para arruinarlo todo?


	3. Bailar o Correr

Capítulo 3 Bailar o Correr.

Rip se encuentra enfrente de residencia Loud, en sus manos tiene un sobre con el destinatario ´´Leni Loud´´, ya hizo su deber en Great Lake así que solo tiene que dejar que el efecto mariposa haga su trabajo. Levanta la manga de su gabardina, viendo un brazalete brillante que usa cómo tableta. Pone una contraseña y un holograma con un rostro azul aparece.

─¿En qué le puedo servir? Capitán Hunter. ─Dice Gideon con monotonía.

─Gideon, necesito que hagas un escaneo a la línea de tiempo. El proceso ha empezado y cualquier anomalía podría arruinarlo todo. ─Pide el capitán mientras se dirige a la calle.

─Una variante se está generando en estos momento Capitán Hunter, aparentemente un ataque terrorista ocurrirá dentro de dos semanas. Causando la muerte de los sujetos de interés. Este incidente no existe en la línea de tiempo original. ─Narra Gideon mientras muestra hologramas de la ciudad en ruinas.

Rip suspira, se pone a revisar los registros de la escena. Lo bueno de ser un maestro del tiempo es que tiene acceso al ´´oculuś ́ una tecnología que le permite ver aquellos escenarios hipotéticos. Sigue la ruta del ataque terrorista y se da cuenta de que existe una variante que arruinó esa línea temporal, la inexperiencia del velocista.

Eso sin duda es un trauma horrible, pero no es el trauma que necesita. Se siente cómo un desgraciado pero requiere a un velocista experimentado.

─Gideon, prepara la nave rumbo a Great Lake nuevamente. ─Ordena Rip mientras ajusta su saco.

─Mamá, creo que hay un británico hablando solo en nuestro jardín. ─Dice Lily viendo por la ventana mientras talla sus ojos.

─Lily, son las tres de la mañana. Ve a dormir. ─Pide Rita cansada.

…

Hace un año, en la noche del acelerador de partículas. En un bar karaoke local, una muchacha pelirroja entró algo dudosa con sus amigas. Recibió un boleto para una sesión gratis con compañía, así que lo intentó.

Desde siempre fue su sueño cantar, pero muchos la desanimaban diciéndole que no puede o carece de futuro en el ámbito, pero afortunadamente en aquel día se encontraba con gente de confianza entre un montón de extraños. Ella sintió que podía con una u otra canción del repertorio. Sus otras dos compañeras la animaban para que entrara, como los ecos del terremoto antes de la catástrofe.

─Vamos Cristina, queremos oír esa voz. ─Dijo una muchacha con sombrero de panda.

─Penny tiene razón, quizá si cantas bien podríamos formar un grupo musical juntas. ─Añade una de ellas con chaqueta negra.

─No creo que sea para tanto Molly, solo es para reírnos un rato. ─Responde Cristina tímidamente mientras se soba la nuca.

Al entrar al bar con identificaciones falsas, las tres vieron que la máquina ya estaba desocupada, además de que aquel día en específico había muy pocos clientes. También el dueño parecía discutir con un constructor, algo sobre la estructura pero eso no le importaba, grave error, solo le interesaba que no discutieran tan fuerte.

La pelirroja vio algo por la televisión del bar, la hermanita de Lincoln Loud hablando sobre el acelerador de partículas que encenderá. En el fondo de la toma se puede apreciar a Lincoln moviendo unas cajas, no desarrolló músculo desde la última vez que lo vio, pero tampoco se ve mal, delgado, cabello blanco natural, esas pecas que ahora parecían más pequeñas en su rostro.

Tras unos tragos, las chicas rieron por ya estar ligeramente ebrias. Molly incluso puso una canción para divertirse más. Penny empujó un poco a Cristina para que se subiera al escenario, la pelirroja se vio obligada a hacerlo. Lo bueno que el alcohol en su sistema la hizo olvidar el pánico escénico.

Molly y Penny gritan para animar a la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta se rió mientras la música empezaba. Las tres mecieron sus cabezas al ritmo del rock. Las guitarras tocaban, ignorando los estruendos de aquellos relámpagos y la luz cortándose.

─´´¡Vamos todos, compartamos la música! ¡Vamos baby baby compartamos un sueño! ¡Vamos todos, compartamos buenos momentos! ¡Vamos baby baby, compartamos un mismo mundo!´´ ─Cantó Cristina mientras movía su cabeza verticalmente al ritmo con más fuerza de la debida.

La adrenalina y el alcohol la volvían ignorante a su entorno y los peligros, ella cantaba con mayor intensidad mientras la luz se apagaba sus alrededores. Molly y Penny se confundieron pero Cristina no paró de cantar.

Al aumentar la intensidad de su voz, una ola de materia oscura atravesó las paredes del bar, empujando a la pelirroja, dañando la estructura del lugar al punto de crear un derrumbe casi instantáneo.

Cristina mientras está en el aire, siente cómo sus cuerdas vocales se vuelven más gruesas, cómo si se extendieran por todo su cuerpo mientras su diafragma se volvía más amplio. Su voz se pudo escuchar por toda la cuadra, incluso sus amigas la escucharon sintiendo algún tipo de efecto hipnótico.

Todo se volvió oscuridad, en aquel momento sólo se escuchó un pitido agudo que penetraba en los tímpanos de las presentes, mientras se veía cómo una nube de polvo se levantó por todos lados.

Con todos los huesos doloridos, Cristina vio el enorme agujero del bar karaoke en el techo. El firmamento, lleno de estrellas, la iluminaba para que viera alrededor suyo, con cada movimiento sintiéndose cómo una puñalada, la pelirroja se levantó para buscar a sus amigas, sus rodillas ceden y ella cae con un grito por el dolor en sus músculos.

Entre lágrimas se pone de rodillas, arrastrándose sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo lastimarla pero no dejaba de buscar a Penny y Molly. Ve un brazo asomarse sobre un trozo de cemento, reconoce la manga de la chaqueta. Arrastrándose, intentó jalar el brazo mientras su cuerpo le suplicaba parar, pero ella no quiso escuchar.

Cedió pero logró sacar a Molly del cemento, cayendo encima de ella. Cristina tuvo que soportar ver que Molly apenas respiraba, intentó agitarla para que recuperara la conciencia pero su amiga solo respondió con quejidos.

─Molly, por favor. Por favor…. Despierta. ─Lloró Cristina mientras agitaba a su amiga con fuerza.

Las palabras de Cristina entraron por el oído de Molly, algo en la psique de ella empezó a activarse, sus neuronas se aceleraron y le dieron la orden a su cerebro para despertar. Molly despertó, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, tosiendo al sentir todo el polvo entrando, la chica se aferró a Cristina mientras lloraba por no saber qué estaba pasando.

Cristina lloró al ver que Molly estaba bien, ahora tenía que encontrar a Penny e ir al hospital lo más rápido posible. Su cuerpo en serio le rogaba algo de descanso, ella misma no sentía bien su cabeza, extraños pensamientos llegaban a ella, mientras las rimas parecían bellas.

¿Rimas bellas? ¿Qué situación era aquella? Su mente se nublaba, pero con pensamientos que amaba. Ahí fue cuando nació, la que luego creció y se volvió un problema mayor.

Las dos compañeras heridas miraron a todos lados sin señal de su amiga, lo único que encontraron es su gorro de panda cerca de algunos escombros, pero Cristina sentía asombro, tal vez hasta morbo. Se apresuraron en cavar para desenterrar a su amiga, esperando a que estuviese bien y viva.

Entre ambas lo lograron, sacaron un enorme pedazo, aunque un paso en falso y les hubiera caído encima y matado. Al quitar más trozos despejaron una imagen que nadie debería ver, Molly vomitó al instante, mientras Cristina caía de rodillas, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

Frente a ella, se encontraba una Penny destrozada, nunca olvidó esa mirada, los ojos abiertos antes de partir su alma, mientras su pecho se extendía en la barra.

Penny volteó hacia Cristina un segundo y después bajó la mirada a su estómago, había una viga atravesándola, su amiga ya ni respiraba. Ambas lloraron en abrazo sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por ella.

─No, no, no. ─Súplica Cristina mientras aprieta la mano de su amiga. No se suponía que pasaría esto, solo era una noche de inocente diversión.

Molly abrazó a Cristina mientras esta se derrumbaba en llanto, mientras afuera se escuchaban gritos de agonía y pánico, algo quedaba claro, la explosión del acelerador provocó un cambio.

…

En el presente.

Lincoln se encuentra caminando en la calle, buscando materiales de costura y prendas de diferentes tipos. Si bien Lisa ya le hizo un traje él intenta ver si puede darle unos toques personales.

Se escucha un arma ser desenfundada y alguien empuja a Lincoln a un callejón. El peli blanco ve cómo lo tienen contra la pared con el cañón del arma en su frente.

─Dame todo el dinero. ─Ordena el ladrón de pacotilla, con una voz aguda que intenta sonar grave y amenazante, pero que le tiemblan las rodillas, además ni siquiera está portando bien el arma.

Lincoln empieza a reír, el poder de la coincidencia es increíble. Apenas y puede contener la risa.

─Oye, de todas las personas de Royal Woods, ¿Me asaltas a mí? Amigo créeme que esto es lo más gracioso que veré en meses. ─Se burla Lincoln mientras levanta las manos. ─Es decir, vaya que esto es asombroso, si hubiera olimpiadas de mala suerte tu serias el Michael Phelbs del evento.

─¿Qué? ¡No es una maldita broma! ¡Y no soy tu amigo! ¡Dame todo lo que…!

En tan solo un parpadeo, siente una ráfaga de aire que lo desviste e incluso pone a un policía a su lado. El ladrón, confundido, mira a su alrededor sin saber qué ocurrió, lo único que puede ver es al oficial viéndolo con decepción.

─Julio, ya hablamos del exhibicionismo. Acompáñame a la estación, otra vez, tu mamá no estará contenta. ─Ordena el guardia tomando al ladrón para esposarlo.

─¡No! ¡No marque a mi mamá!

El peli blanco sigue su camino mientras revisa su teléfono, un satélite de telecomunicaciones de Palmer Tech se lanzará en unos días. Según Lisa, ese satélite ayudará a revolucionar el uso del internet, conectando con mayor facilidad a la gente. Es algo muy bueno cómo para ser verdad, le duele pensar que alguien cómo Zoom o Sirena Negra, intentarán arruinar eso para todos o aún peor, sacarle provecho para sus retorcidos planes.

Debería ir a Great Lake el día de lanzamiento, darle seguridad extra al lugar para evitar cualquier tragedia posible. En su camino, intentaron asaltarlo y además logró evitar un choque de autos pero no es suficiente, todo tipo de cosas pasan en su hogar y aún no es tan rápido como para evitar todo, pero lo será eventualmente.

Observa el centro comercial, a excepción de un restaurante en la entrada todo está cerrado. Los daños que causaron esas tres maleantes costaron millones a la ciudad, lo peor es que gracias a eso su hermana perdió el trabajo.

Escucha su estómago gruñir, ¿Enserio ya quemó tantas calorías? Con un suspiro ve que tiene cincuenta dólares, espía a ambos lados de la calle y busca cámaras de seguridad. No aprecia ninguna pero decide solo correr con prisa y no súper velocidad en caso de que haya alguna oculta. Aun así va más rápido de lo que muchos del equipo de atletismo, quizá si vuelve a la escuela pueda unirse a éstos.

En solo cinco minutos Lincoln ya se encuentra en el restaurante, con una orden de tres hamburguesas de queso y dos malteadas. No es lo más sano pero lo que más necesita son calorías y grasas.

De su mochila saca un cuaderno y empieza a dibujar bosquejos de diferentes cosas, una de ellas es Stella en un traje de villana diferente al que usaba. Es algo más al estilo del cómic clásico, usando un spandex con botas, guantes y un tanque de gas cómo mochila. La única que se ve bien en su traje de villana es Sam, algo en una simple chaqueta de cuero con maquillaje en los ojos siempre da ese factor punk amenazante.

─Vaya vaya vaya, Lincoln Loud, no me veo nada mal. Apuesto que te gustaría verme usándolo. ─Bromea Stella apareciendo en su espalda.

El muchacho se aterra al verla, más que nada por cómo apareció de la nada. Aprieta su puño por precaución pero no quiere agredir sin instigación inicial, incluso si es una villana en este escenario él sería quien quede mal. Además, no cree que ella sepa su identidad.

Stella sin ninguna preocupación se sienta frente a Lincoln y toma una de sus hamburguesas, es una de tocino así que tiene grasa extra, eso le gusta. El peli blanco se indigna, él necesita esas calorías. Tendrá que pedir unas papas adicionales, trata de mantenerse tranquilo pero no puede bajar la guardia.

─Linc, quiero disculparme por lo del otro día. ─Comenta Stella aún con la boca llena. ─De la nada te desmayaste y bueno, Sirena negra empezó a atacar el centro comercial. Lamento haberte dejado atrás.

Lincoln frunce el ceño, no sabe si lo que le molesta más es la falta de vergüenza en su rostro o la excusa que le está dando. Se rasca la nuca aun sintiendo el dolor por el golpe que le dieron, algún día se lo tendrá que devolver.

─Pero bueno, ahora estamos aquí y no hay que temer por el momento. ─Dice Stella mientras se levanta y se mueve hasta sentarse al lado de Lincoln. Sin permiso alguno empieza a revisar su cuaderno de dibujo. ─No lo haces nada mal.

Le gusta el dibujo de ella en ese traje con poderes y un arma de…. Fuego, arquea una ceja sorprendida por la coincidencia. Sigue ojeando y ve un dibujo de Sam con chaqueta de cuero.

─Es que una vez vi a Luna y Sam vestidas así, se veían geniales. ─Se excusa Lincoln para que no sospeche.

─Sí, yo conocí a Sam una vez y le queda. ─Responde Stella fingiendo reír. Cambia de hoja y ahora ve un dibujo de Lisa, gruñe un segundo al ver su cara pero luego nota como esta. En una silla de ruedas, mirando por una ventana a gente caminar.

Stella sabe que ella es la responsable de la explosión, se buscó lo que tiene y más. Desearía que fuera más, pero por otro lado, Lincoln siempre fue su amigo, ella sabía el cariño que ese chico sentía por sus hermanas… Y no pudo evitar sentir algo en pecho debido al dibujo, no por el engendro de la niña genio, sino por lo que representa para Lincoln.

El peli blanco nota la duda en el rostro de Stella al apreciar ese dibujo, si bien no es una sonrisa tampoco parece ser una de resentimiento. Ella también cambió para mal ese día, no cree que alguien le haya sacado provecho a esa experiencia.

Tímidamente, Lincoln rodea su brazo hasta el hombro de Stella y la acerca a él, le alegra saber que no se opone, incluso ella empuja para estar más cerca de él.

─Ella está muy herida, ¿Sabes? ─Comenta Lincoln apreciando su dibujo.

─Lo sé, está en silla de ruedas, todos lo saben, porque ella de alguna manera fue más importante que el resto de heridos… ─Intenta no sonar molesta, pero falla miserablemente.

─No me refiero a eso. ─Responde Lincoln. ─Todas esas vidas, los meta -humanos que creó. Creo que es el peso de ese dolor lo que en verdad la mantiene en esa silla.

─¿No se había destrozado la columna?

─Sí, pero es una niña lista. De proponérselo se pondría un implante para caminar, solo está allí sentada, como si recibiese una penitencia por sus actos.

Stella ve que Lincoln aprecia su dibujo mientras mantiene la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa invertida invade su rostro, claro que Lincoln intenta ocultarla, incluso puede notar algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Decide acercarse aún más a él para consolarlo, después de todo eso hacen los amigos.

─Sabes, todavía no recuperamos el año perdido. ¿Quieres hacer algo? Creo que hay una película de guerra en el cine. ─Ofrece Stella forzando una sonrisa.

Lincoln lo piensa bastante, ¿Está bien tener una cita con una villana? Es decir justo hace unos días le estaban dando una paliza, pero por otro lado desde ese ángulo ella no se ve como una piromaniaca asesina. La tentación le gana y baja la mano hasta la costilla de Stella, se alegra de que ella no lo regaña. Quizá valga la pena pasar el rato con ella, incluso podría redimirla.

Jordan desde otro asiento espía a Stella y Lincoln, se supone que solo averiguarían si sabe o no quienes son, no una cita. No puede culparla, al fin de cuentas son amigos desde hace años, lo dejara pasar si no la distrae para la misión del domingo.

…

En el camino a Great Lake, Lori y Lynn llevan a Lisa y Lily a laboratorios S.T.A.R. La pequeña prodigio fue invitada para el lanzamiento del satélite y Lily quería acompañarla, las dos mayores no confían tanto en Cisco y Caitlyin cómo para cuidar a las niñas.

Al entrar a la ciudad, lo primero que Lori intercepta con la mirada es un edificio de departamentos dañado. Ella suspira al saber de qué es la vivienda donde residía su novio, ¿Cómo se estará recuperando su familia tras esas pérdidas?

Lisa nota lo que Lori, baja la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada por qué las tragedias que la separaron de su novio fueron su culpa de manera directa e indirecta. No sabe cómo compensarlo, ni cree que podrá.

En el techo de aquel edificio, una muchacha pelirroja de dientes grandes, intercepta la camioneta. La chica sonríe mientras ajusta su visor.

─La jefa va a amar esto. ─Dice ella entusiasmada. Sale de las sombras revelando un traje de cuerpo entero con visor amarillo y un rombo en el pecho. Aprieta el rombo y un papalote se despliega de su espalda. ─¡Mujer papalote, hell yeah!

La chica salta del edificio pero con las corrientes de viento, el papalote vuela por los aires.

…

Molly usa un bastón debido a una cojera, camina hacia la puerta de un bar karaoke. Se pone unos audífonos y entra, viendo que todos los presentes están quietos mientras se escucha una melodía, esta vez algo de Jazz suave. Tiene que contarle a la cantante los rumores de que él está de vuelta, advertirle sobre su seguridad.

….

En el cine, Lincoln sale del baño ajustándose el cinturón y con la cara roja; viendo a ambos lados se percata de que no hay nadie, es lo bueno de ir entre semana al cine pues usualmente no hay muchas personas.

─Puedes salir. ─Dice Lincoln frotándose la cara sin poder creer estar en esa posición, se peina para verse medianamente presentable.

─Si te soy sincera, creo que desde la secundaría quería esto. ─Responde Stella abrochando su chaqueta.

─¿No vamos muy rápido? ─Pregunta Lincoln mientras rodea su brazo en el cuerpo de ella. Ríe internamente por el humor incidental, ´´rápidó ́ de seguro su hermana Luan bromearía con eso.

─Es decir quizá, pero no quería esperar a que estés en otro coma. Además, eres lento en las partes que importan. ─Bromea ella dándole un codazo para avergonzarlo.

Jordan comiendo palomitas en una de las bancas pone la mirada en blanco, sabe que ella lo quería pero esa carencia de vergüenza no es correcta.

─Ugh, qué película tan mala. ¿Quién perdona a la persona que arruina el tiempo? Aburrido. ─Se queja Sam trayéndole un refresco a Jordan. ─¿Stella aún no averigua si Lincoln sabe su identidad? ¿Cuánto puede tomar eso?

─Oh eso, sí hace horas que lo sabe. Ahora es una cita. ─Responde Jordan bebiendo su refresco.

─¿Qué? ─Grita Sam al voltear a los dos chicos. Suspira con hartazgo, lo dejara pasar porque el muchacho merece cierta satisfacción luego de esa paliza y Stella no paraba de hablar de él cuando estaba en coma.

Lincoln y Stella salen del cine, pensando en que se puede hacer con doce dólares sobrantes y una tarde libre. Quizá ir a alguna galería o solo estar en casa, no importa que sus hermanas lo molesten será divertido.

Aunque no estarían todas, acaba de recibir un mensaje de que Lisa, Lily, Lynn y Lori se encuentran en Great Lake y se hospedarán allí para ver el lanzamiento del satélite. Al menos sabe que laboratorios S.T.A.R es un lugar seguro para refugiarse.

─Oye, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa a pasar el resto de la tarde? ─Pregunta Lincoln algo nervioso.

─Oh vaya, ¿Tan rápido quieres que conozca a tus padres? ─Cuestiona Stella a manera de broma, le encanta verlo sonrojarse. ─Me encantaría, pero de hecho tengo que ir a casa marca cuando quieras, guapo.

Lincoln se sonroja al oír eso, le gustaría mucho pero antes que nada tiene que cumplir su deber para detenerla en caso de que ella haga algo malo. Debe ser discreto pues de detenerla en ese momento antes de que pudiera probar que ella es mala sería muy sospechoso, daría una pista de su identidad a su… ¿Enemiga? ¿Qué son ahora?

─Puedo preguntar. ¿Somos algo?

─Amigos con derecho, ya sabes de esos que confían algo íntimo. ─Responde Stella dándole un abrazo. ─Cuídate Linc, te veo después.

Lincoln siente cómo ella se separa de él, siente frío sin saber si es por sus poderes o por no tenerla a su lado. Deja de sonreír y sigue su propio camino, deseando poder hacer que ella cambie su modo de ver el mundo.

Le lanza una última mirada a Stella, pensando en su deber deber pero en que ella aún tiene una oportunidad de ser alguien de bien.

¿O no?

…

Al llegar a casa, Lincoln se sienta en el sillón para ver las noticias. Debe estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa, casos de violencia doméstica, accidentes de tránsito, lo que sea para ayudar.

─Lincoln, sé qué acabas de llegar pero por favor saca la basura. ─Pide su madre desde la cocina.

Lincoln ve que no hay nadie a su alrededor, en tan solo unos segundos recolecta la basura de toda su casa y la deja afuera. Se siente extrañado de que las chicas no estén.

─Oye mamá, ¿Dónde están las chicas? ─Pregunta Lincoln mientras se acerca.

─Tu papá quería ayuda con el restaurante y todas se ofrecieron. ─Responde la mujer sintiendo orgullo por cómo sus hijas sacrifican su tiempo libre por su padre. Incluso siendo ya adultas algunas. ─¿Estás bien cariño? Puedo prepararte algo de comer.

─De hecho, si tengo algo de hambre, ¿Podrías hacerme un sándwich? ─Pide Lincoln frotándose la barriga.

El peli blanco se acerca a su madre para ayudarle, hay varios trastes sucios y ha eludido un año entero de responsabilidades. Toma uno de los platos y empieza a tallar.

─Gracias cariño. ─Agradece su madre dándole palmadas en la espalda.

─Pues, extrañaba hacer deberes caseros. ─Responde Lincoln mientras pone jabón en el plato.

─Pff, estuviste dormido cariño, dudo que sintieras algo. ─Comenta Rita al empezar a preparar su sándwich.

Lincoln se queda callado mientras ve su reflejo en el plato, pensando en lo que comentó su madre. Solo recuerda un vacío infinito, ni siquiera había sueños o sonidos de fondo pero para su suerte fue cuestión de segundos desde su perspectiva, mientras que para el resto fue un año difícil, no puede evitar pensar en el daño que causó.

─¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se sintieron ese año? ─Pregunta el peli blanco sin voltear a su madre.

Rita se detiene justo antes de untar la mantequilla, ve el reflejo de su hijo en el cuchillo que usa. Su ceño fruncido al tocar el tema, suspira mientras piensa en ese año. Sus hijas intentando empezar de nuevo, pero abandonando sus estudios superiores, típicas riñas entre ellas y, sin embargo, se sentía diferente, quizá porque ya la mitad llegó a la adultez o porqué él faltaba y no era lo mismo que él no tuviera un plan loco para cada situación. Para ella todos los días sentía la ausencia, fue un año lento y tortuoso.

─¿Sabes? Lo primero que hice al despertarme fue querer buscar a mi hermanita, saber que estaba bien. Ni siquiera me importaba si estaba o no en una cama de hospital, solo quería ver a Lisa y saber que estaba bien. ─Confiesa Lincoln al cambiar de traste. ─Para mí fue como si lo del acelerador pasase unos momentos antes, recuerdo que pensé que solo habían pasado unas horas, ja.

─Me alegra que seas así Lincoln, aunque siempre he creído que deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti mismo, al menos cuando despiertas de un coma, no soy médica, pero creo que es una buena idea. ─Recomienda Rita dándole una palmada a su hijo mientras lanza una risa apagada.

Si ese es el caso entonces, ¿Por qué tiene poderes que le permiten llegar a todo el mundo? El día que Sam atacó el centro comercial junto a sus amigas, temió que se esforzaba demasiado, que eran cosas que sucedían pero vio la verdadera maldad dándole una paliza, sintió que se acercaba a la muerte nuevamente y cuando esa enemiga lo ayudó se dio cuenta de que si tiene el poder de ayudar a alguien, debería hacerlo sin importar las circunstancias.

Sin darse cuenta termina de lavar los trastes mientras ve por la ventana a su perro, ya viejo, tomando el sol. Antes de todo podía seguir caminando con regularidad, ahora cada vez que se levanta requiere esfuerzo, desearía no haberse perdido esa transición.

─Vaya, ¿Ya terminaste con los trastes? ─Pregunta Rita sin poder creerlo. ─Eres rápido cariño, quizá deba pedirte que hagas todas las tareas.

─Pues, en este punto no me molestaría. Quizá después deba cortar el césped. ─Responde Lincoln mientras se sienta a esperar su comida.

Su madre gustosa, le pone el emparedado en la mesa viendo la cara de alegría que su hijo hace al verlo, se pueden sentir sus deseos de devorarlo. Le halaga, sus hijas no suelen entusiasmarse cuando ella es la que cocina.

Lincoln al masticar saborea primero el jamón, le puso dos rebanadas para consentirlo. Abre el pan y se da cuenta de que ordenó la mostaza cómo si fuera una sonrisa, ríe por ese detalle y procede a seguir comiendo; Se levanta un segundo y abraza a su madre, alegrándose de recibir lo mismo cómo respuesta.

…

En la sede de laboratorios S.T.A.R, Lisa y Cisco teclean códigos en la computadora bajo la supervisión de un hombre caucásico que se ve a la mitad de sus treinta años.

─Con esto, nos aseguraremos que el satélite emita sin gastar su batería interna. Aprovechando la luz solar y lunar. ─Explica Lisa a aquel hombre.

─Además de que tiene una alerta de proximidad, en caso de escombro espacial. Podrás activarlo remotamente y controlarlo. ─Añade Cisco mientras le pasa un brazalete con pantalla táctil.

─Impresionante, aunque creo que hubieran sido más rápidos de haber estado en Palmer Tech, allí tenemos equipos de última generación. ─Responde el hombre mientras aprecia su brazalete nuevo.

─Lo siento Ray, pero por mi seguridad tengo que usar las instalaciones de S.T.A.R.; tú entiendes. ─Dice Lisa sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. ─Pero descuida, estaré presente en el día de lanzamiento.

─Lo entiendo Lisa, pero si te sirve de consuelo te aseguro que contrate metahumanos fuertes para protegernos. ─Comenta Ray para hacer sentir a la niña segura. ─Algunos de hecho te agradecen lo que hiciste, supongo que peor es nada.

─No creo que queramos hablar de "ese" tema ahora… ─Intentó añadir Cisco sabiendo lo mucho que significaba para Lisa.

Lisa deja de teclear al escuchar eso, observa su propia palma iluminandola de su aura verde. Mueve un poco el lápiz a su lado, pensando en que esa habilidad le ha sido muy útil, pero le costó la movilidad de su cadera.

¿Qué es lo que le habrá costado a los demás metahumanos? Se pregunta mientras suspira.

─Gracias por la consideración Ray, sin duda será un despegue seguro. ─Dice Lisa sonriéndole al hombre.

Ray asiente manteniendo su rostro casi de manera perfecta, le da unas palmadas en la espalda mientras empieza a revisar las funciones de su brazalete. Se ve bastante completo, piensa:

"Sin duda esa niña es una genio por lograr esto en ocho horas. "

El silencio se hizo notorio en la sala, solo siendo interrumpido por el tecleo rápido de Cisco y Lisa para introducir los códigos.

─Lisa, la máquina de expresos no sirve. ─Se queja Lily con una taza vacía.

─Lori está tratando de arreglarla pero solo logra hacer que salga espuma. ─Comenta Lynn mientras se limpia la ropa.

─Ugh, estoy algo ocupada Lily. ─Se queja Lisa.

─Descuida yo la arreglo. ─Se ofrece Ray entusiasmado. ─Mamá solía estar obsesionada con su máquina de expresos, estoy bien familiarizada con su funcionamiento. ¿No eres algo joven para beber un expreso?

─¿No es algo viejo para usar una camisa de Batman?

Ray ríe, acto seguido se aleja para reparar la cafetera que lo estaba esperando en la sala continúa, con cierta nostalgia por tener que resolver un problema tan pequeño después de toda la presión con el lanzamiento del cohete.

…

En un edificio abandonado, la pelirroja aterriza en la azotea. Guardando su papalote y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de acceso, al entrar baja por unas escaleras para ver una guarida de adolescentes, con música estridente mientras ellos beben o se besuquean.

En el centro de la habitación hay tres chicas, la de origen latino es la que se sienta en el trono mientras la luz la ilumina, a su lado hay una chica de cabello negro con mechones morados y una rubia muy alta qué limpia una flauta.

─Ronnie, Tabby, Nikki, ella está aquí. ─Anuncia la pelirroja entusiasmada.

Una corriente de aire frío se desata tras ese anuncio, la muchacha latina sonríe mientras a su alrededor se crean pequeños copos de nieve.

…

El domingo finalmente llega, Lisa, Lori, Lily y Lynn llegan a la entrada principal de la sala de operaciones. Custodiada por un hombre de mediana edad, usando un traje completo de color guinda con una ´´E´´ estampada en su pectoral izquierdo, además de tener una buena masa muscular en cada brazo, a eso sumado una alta estarua, era alguien con el que una persona normal no debería meterse.

Al lado suyo hay una joven adulta rubia, usando un antifaz morado, con un traje de cuerpo entero magenta, un cinturón rojo en la cintura y careciendo de mangas a excepción de un par de guantes morados. Sus botas son igual de rojas que el cinturón.

Lori reconocería ese cuerpo donde sea, se le acerca para poder ver si no se equivoca. No sería tan reconocible si su antifaz tuviera ojos blancos en lugar de revelarlos.

La chica se pone nerviosa al reconocer a Lori, la manera en la que inspecciona su rostro le hace temer que sepa su identidad.

─¿Pingrey? ─Pregunta Lori sin poder creer lo que ve.

─Oh Rayos, ¿Tan obvio es? ─Se queja la rubia, pisando con fuerza el suelo para desquitarse.

─Te dije qué el antifaz debería recorrer toda la cabeza y no solo los ojos, Carol. ─Comenta el hombre mientras se burla.

─Cállate Ralph, a ti no te afecta ese defecto, además ya te lo dije, eso no es un antifaz es una máscara. ─Responde Carol dándole con codazo pero solo escucha la risa de su compañero.

─Máscara, antifaz, no veo la diferencia.

─Hombres… ─ Dijo Carol lanzando un suspiro pesado.

Lori ve a ambos burlarse el uno del otro cómo si fueran hermanos, sonríe al ver que su amiga está bien pero verla en ese traje le hace darse cuenta de que también es una meta humana, se pregunta: ¿Cuál será su poder?

─Hola pequeña genio, quería conocerte. ─Saluda Carol mientras se pone de rodillas para ver a Lisa a los ojos. ─Gracias a ti y a mi amigo Ralph….

─Hola. ─Saluda el hombre.

─Pude encontrarme a mí misma con estas habilidades especiales, pude finalmente tener algo para hacer que mi vida fuera importe. Gracias. ─Termina la joven mujer dandole un abrazo a Lisa.

Lori y Lynn sonríen al saber que al menos dos personas sacaron algo bueno de las acciones de Lisa, ellas todavía no lo han hecho pero peor es nada.

La pequeña prodigio se sonroja al sentir el abrazo de la adulta, no solo porque hace tanto que no recibía un abrazo con tanto cariño (Ni siquiera de su propia familia) sino que esto confirma las palabras de ánimo que Ray Palmer le dijo. Con esto son tres personas que usan para el bien lo que ganaron en la noche del acelerador.

Aún faltaban quinientos que lo usaban para el mal, pero hasta Lisa sabía que su ingenio tenía límites.

Lily piensa un segundo mientras ve a esos dos, pensando en que los ha visto antes, aprecia el logotipo del hombre y se da cuenta. Ellos dos son el dúo fantástico, ha oído y leído las historietas que han hecho en base a sus acciones, se supone que eran héroes de Ciudad Central de tiempo completo pero están allí frente a ella, hablando con su hermana Lisa y a tan solo centímetros de ella.

Ralph baja la mirada y ve a aquella niña asombrada, fácilmente puede deducir que es una fanática. Para su suerte siempre lleva con él una fotografía suya y de Carol, la saca y firma con una dedicatoria, se la pasa a Carol para que la firme y la rubia se la da a Lily después.

─Para Lily, sigue por el buen camino con cariño ´´El hombre elástico y la mujer magenta´´ ─Lee la pequeña rubia sonrojándose. ─¿También son psíquicos?

─No, solo leí tu gafete. ─Responde Ralph estirando su dedo y señalando el gafete de la niña.

Lily de todos modos no se siente decepcionada, solo tenerlos enfrente de ella es épico, aun así no puede evitar soltar un gritillo de fanática enloquecida. Lynn se obliga a tomar a Lily para que procedan a entrar a las instalaciones los héroes sin más distracciones. En el fondo Lynn se pregunta: ¿Cuándo llegará Lincoln?

─¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras amiga de la chica magenta? ─Interroga Lily a su hermana mayor, jalando una y otra vez sus pantalones.

─Literalmente no la había visto en años. ─Responde Lori encogiéndose de hombros.

La pequeña rubia voltea para tener una buena vista de las espaldas de sus héroes, incluso sin verles el rostro son épicos. Aquella noche iba a recordar sobre todo la figura de la chica rubia, deseando algún día poseer… Demasiadas ideas pasaban por su mente que le provocan rubor en sus mejillas.

…

En las lejanías del área de lanzamiento, dos guardias de turno reciben estacas de hielo en el pecho, una camioneta de vigilancia se estaciona cerca de ellos para revisar lo que pasó. Un relámpago cae sobre la camioneta, haciéndola explotar. Al otro lado de la cerca, los guardias de esa zona también están congelados mientras que la camioneta está calcinada.

En el lado sur de la cerca, dos guardias tienen señales de balas, en el norte se puede ver una bruma con relámpagos azules asomarse.

…

─Llegaron, que bueno. ¿Quieren algo? En la sala de espera Caytlin está probando un emparedado de pavo que tenemos de cortesía para los invitados. ─Ofrece Ray entusiasmado.

─Me ganaste con lo de los emparedados. ─Responde Lynn apartándose del grupo.

─Yo paso, preferiría usar una de tus computadoras para monitorear el satélite. ─Pide Lisa ya queriendo probar lo que Palmer tiene que ofrecerle.

─Podrías monitorear y comer un emparedado.─ Sugiere Lori mientras la toma de los hombros.

─No hay tiempo. ─Niega Lisa mientras se dirige a la sala de computo.

─Tranquila señorita Loud, le llevaré uno de camino. ─ Ofrece Cisco al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta con ansiedad, comida gratis era comida gratis.

─Yo necesito ir al baño. ─Anuncia Lily a su hermana mayor.

─Fondo a la derecha. ─Indica Ray, chasquea los dedos y una guardia con cojera llega para escoltarla.

Lori, sabiendo que no tiene nada más que hacer, decide acompañar a Lily para vigilar que nada le pase. Ella tiene un mal presentimiento, sin ningún motivo aparente, excepto que el teléfono del señor Ray no dejaba de vibrar mientras esté sonríe fingiendo que todo está bien.

…

Afuera, Ralph y Carol se dan cuenta que no han recibido notificación de los guardias de cada perímetro. De hecho el hombre siente en su piel una sensación helada, cómo si el clima cambiara de repente.

─Intenta conectar tu radio con la mía. ─Dice Carol rápidamente al mismo tiempo que ambos sintonizan una frecuencia. ─¿No escuchas un tíntineo?

─Nada. ─Contesta Ralph. ─No hay comunicación en esta área, o algo las está cortando...

─¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos al cohete? ─Pregunta Carol algo dudosa.

─Si lo hacemos mantente cerca de mí, necesito que me cuides de ese calor. ─Responde Ralph mientras le hace la señal para avanzar.

Al verlos alejarse de la entrada principal, la guardia que escoltaba a Lily sale con la pequeña rubia amordazada y luchando por escapar. Todo mientras se limpia algo de sangre de su uniforme. ¿Un golpe habrá bastado?

…

Se escuchan sonidos de forcejeo, de una neblina salen la latina pero ahora con un tono de piel pálido, tan pálido como una persona latina puede estar. Junto a ella la rubia alta usa una capucha verde con un chaleco y pantaloncillos café sosteniendo una flauta. Y la chica de mechones morados usa un traje negro con patrones de rayos dorados en los brazos y botas, en su mano sostiene una especie de varita metálica.

La pelirroja en traje verde aterriza, guarda su papalote y voltea a Ronnie tratando de advertirle que las vio cerca.

─Chicas ellas…

─Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si son las renegadas en trajes de payasos. ─Se burla Sam, apareciendo frente a ellas mientras se relame los labios.

─La sirenita y sus dos pistoleras, ¿Así que es cierto ese rumor de que se pasaron al lado del bien? ─Pregunta Ronnie mientras congela sus brazos.

─No confundas las cosas, no queremos más bajas de las necesarias y lo que quieren hacerle a este satélite es peligroso. ─Responde Sam manteniéndose en un tono de superioridad moral.

─Pfff, ¿Quieres hacerla sufrir? Debes destruir lo que ama. ─Asegura Ronnie mientras dispara hielo hacia el cohete que tiene el satélite.

Jordan, de inmediato, dispara su pistola de hielo para frenar el ataque de la latina, creando una barrera de hielo al chocar ambos rayos.

─Creo que están olvidando quien está a cargo. ─Se escucha una voz de inframundo.

Todas abren los ojos por completo al saber de quién se trata, ven a todas direcciones tratando de ubicarla. Una centella de azul aparece en el medio de ellas, revelando a:

─Zoom… ─Apunta Ronnie su arma mientras comienza a temblar. ─No volverás a interferir.

Todas apuntaron al hombre para intentar amenazarlo. Pero este, seguía sonriendo, incluso con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera a punto de contar el mejor chiste de su vida a unas niñas incapaces de entenderlo.

─Que bendición, todas mis opositoras reunidas en un solo lugar. ─Ríe el velocista mientras empieza a vibrar sus manos. ─Haré que sea rápido.

Todas dan un paso atrás.

─Pero…. ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? ¿Quién se ofrece de voluntaria?

Sam prepara su diafragma, esperando a que el velocista se ocupe de otra persona para atacarlo. Si algo aprendió de hace unos días es que es vulnerable cuando sus rayos se vuelven azules.

Ronnie ignorando a Zoom, ve a Tabby y le hace una seña de dos dedos, haciendo que la chica entienda de inmediato y apunte su varita al cohete. Un rayo sale de la varita lanzándola hacia el satélite, pero se sorprende al ver una pelota guinda interceptar el rayo y absorberlo como si fuera nada. Zoom voltea a ver, sonriendo de que haya más personas para la carnicería que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Jordan callada empieza a escuchar una especie de tintineo, curiosa de donde viene voltea a sus alrededor.

─ ¿Pero qué? ─Cuestiona Ronnie al ver que falló.

─ ¡Quietas ahí! ─Grita Carol llamando la atención de las siete. ─En el nombre de la justicia, no vencerán.

─¿No pudo pensar en una frase mejor? Es demasiado trillado, solo le faltó decir algo como villanas o esbirras del mal. ─Cuestiona la mujer papalote.

─La última vez que lo dije se rieron de mí… ─Dijo Carol bajando la guardia.

─¡Concentrate! ─Le recordó Ralph en el fondo.

─Pero si es la putita besa traseros y su guardaespaldas personal, el hombre consolador. ¿Cómo puedes estar defendiendo esto? ─Crítica Ronnie, viéndola con desprecio.

─Me encargaré de ella jefa. ─Dice Nikki preparando su flauta.

...

Viendo por las cámaras se encontraba la guardia de seguridad, junto a otra mujer de cabello rojo. Lily se encontraba en una esquina, pero en vez de estar luchando, cantaba por lo bajo y seguía un ritmo musical en vez de llorar. Verdaderamente Lily no quería, pero tenía ese impulso.

─¿Qué está pasando aquí?─Dice con gusto la chica sin resistir. ─Tantos idiotas, ¿Para mí?

─Así es, ¿Quiere que el micrófono conecte?─ Pregunta la guardia.

─A todo volumen, la fiesta va a empezar y nadie se va a salvaaar.─ Dijo cantando la mujer ─Todos moriráaaaaaaaan...

…

Con tintineos en el fondo, Carol levanta sus brazos en pose de pelea, todas hacen lo mismo.

─Finalmente, matar.─Dice Zoom al mismo tiempo que reactiva sus manos.

Ralph reconoce al velocista asesino y abre los ojos con demasiado miedo reflejado, toda esa pesadilla fue peor cuando repentinamente los amplificadores hicieron resonar un ruido extraño.

─Pues bien, es hora de pelear. ─Dice Carol tronando sus dedos.

─En efecto, es hora de ´´Danzaar.´´ ─Responde Nikki pero canta esa parte final.

Todas las chicas arquean la ceja, viendo a la rubia sonrojada.

─Disculpa cariño. ¿Acaso cantaste eso? ─Pregunta Carol confundida.

─Claro que ´´Nooo´´ o espera, si lo he "hechoo´´ ─Canta la rubia alta nuevamente, aún más confundida. ─´´ Mis ganas de cantar, se han vuelto incontenibles, no lo entiendoooooo´´

─´´Y llega a mis oídos un sonido incomprensible. ´´ ─Canta Jordan arqueando la ceja.

─́ ́ Este juego me agotara y alguien me las pagara. ´´ ─Canta Zoom sin poder entender lo que pasa.

─´´ Alguna fuerza extraña nos tiene en su poder. ´´ ─Afirma Sam con su melodiosa voz.

─´´¿Quién nos habrá hecho esto? Y si honesta debo ser.´´─Cuestiona Stella sin dejar el ritmo.

─´´Es horrido, molesto, muy tonto y misterioso´´ ─Todo el grupo de renegadas canta.

─´´Y lo quiero destrozar. ´´ ─Dice Zoom con su voz desentonada por un gallo.

─´´ Y la identidad de esa alimaña es… ─Suena una voz por los altavoces con el ritmo.

─ ´´La Music Mistreeees´´ ─Canta una voz revelándose ante ellos con glamur y una voz melódica.

Todas voltean y ven bajo un reflector a una joven pelirroja, usando un traje púrpura, con lentes curiosos pues son blancos pero en su carcaza tienen notas musicales. Con un bastón largo con apariencia de micrófono y un sombrero con una pluma roja.

Todas se preparan para usar sus poderes en contra de esa pelirroja, queriendo vengarse por lo que les hace.

─´´Las armas bajen ya, sin hielo, flautas o varitas. Su oposición llegó a su finaaaal, al cantar estas ciiiiiitaaaaas ´´ ─Ordena la Music Mistress haciendo que todos bajen sus brazos.

Todas empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música, haciendo coreografías de ballet sin poder detenerse. Cristina toma a Sam y la usa cómo pareja de baile.

─´´No interesa, buenas o malas. Si a mi ritmo bailan, son todas mis esclavas; Al contarles mi historia, verán que no hay escapatoria. Harán lo que les ordeno, al escuchar miiiiiiiiii verso.´´´

La pelirroja se pone en medio del escenario mientras guía a todas sus esclavas y esclavos hacia el interior del cohete mientras los hace cargar varios amplificadores y computadoras. Desde el satélite, Ralph arquea una ceja desentendido por lo que pasa.

─´´Soy la Music mistress. ´´

─´´Es la music mistress, y su voluntad seguiremos. ´´ ─Hacen coro todas.

─´´Ahora soy su dueña´´

─´´Ella es nuestra dueña y todos la adoramos. ´´ ─Se arrodillan todas mientras cantan.

Una radio vuela hasta la pelirroja y oprime el botón para abrir comunicaciones.

─´´ El destino ha elegido a su chica preferida. Soy la music mistress, al mundo dominareeeee wou ou ouh.´´

Todos se acercan más al cohete. Desde adentro de la sala de operaciones todos escuchan la voz de la pelirroja a través de una bocina menos Lisa, quien tapándose los oídos usa su telequinesis para mandarle un mensaje a Lincoln desde su celular.

La pelirroja ve a la dirección en la que le lanzaron el radio, viendo a la guardia que tiene a Lily amordazada. Le guiña el ojo mientras ajusta su diafragma.

─´´Yo tengo planes, para este satéliteeeee y ahora que lo saben, al mando estareeeeeeeeeeeeee, a trabajar.´´ ─Ordena Cristina aplaudiendo. ─´´Por ser tímida al cantar el mundo se burlaba, pero algo sucedía mientras más alto cantaba. A los más viles rufianes yo lograba hechizar y para mi deleite a todos hice bailar. Soy la music mistress.´´

─´´Es la Music mistress´´

─´´Y ahora soy la ama.´´

─´´Es la music mistress, y todos la amamos´´

─´´Soy la music mistress, la maldad abraceeee. ´´

─´´Es la music mistress, y su ira hay que temeeeeeer. ´´ ─Canta Sam captando la atención de Cristina.

─Que voz tan bella. ´´Aaahaaaaaa.´´ ─Canta la villana.

─ ´´Aaahaaaaaa´´ ─Responde Sam.

─´´Aaahaaaaaa´´ ─Canta más fuerte ella.

─´´Aaahaaaaaaaa… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ─Grita la rubia creando una onda sónica que aleja a la villana.

Pero eso no impide que todos sigan bajo su control mental y bailen subiendo el material al cohete.

…

Desde Royal Woods una estela plateada sale corriendo. Resultando ser Lincoln estrenando un traje de cuerpo entero plateado, solo descubriéndose la boca. En su pecho hay un rayo dorado igual que en la parte de las orejas de su máscara. Sus botas tienen bordes y suelas doradas.

Se frota los ojos por la fatiga, ese almuerzo, almuerzo y otro almuerzo de veras le dieron sueño. Además de que terminó haciendo las labores de la casa y no puso su alarma. Debería poner mejor atención a esos detalles.

No quería creer que alguien se atrevería, quizá por eso bajó la guardia pero ahora se esfuerza en llegar lo más rápido posible, obedeciendo las instrucciones de Lisa y se pone unos audífonos filtra ruido, los usaba cuando Luna hacía sus conciertos caseros.

Mientras corre pasa justo al lado de un edificio con ventanas de cristal, voltea para apreciarse pero ve algo fuera de lo normal. Su reflejo no está haciendo la misma expresión facial que él, sino que esa versión de él está cansado, cómo si la vida lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente.

Puede ver que él traje incluso está desgastado y camina encorvado. Se atrevería a decir que es más viejo, pero al mismo tiempo se ve con más sabiduría y menos agitación. Pero al ver esos ojos, no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena, eran los ojos de alguien que se rindió con la vida.

Al desaparecer de ese espejismo, siente una leve jaqueca y dolor en el pecho, ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Es una pregunta que no puede responderse ahora, tiene que concentrarse en llegar a las coordenadas que le dio Lisa y según ella más rápido de lo que ha corrido antes.

Sin darse cuenta, detrás suyo Rip observa el edificio en el que vio su reflejo. Observando en su brazal holográfico la distorsión temporal que vivió, se encoge de hombros mientras aprieta algunos botones y un portal aparece frente a él.

…

La pelirroja gruñe mientras todos empiezan a salir del trance, no puede dejar que eso pase. Inhala profundamente y empieza a cantar notas para hacer que todos vuelvan a su trance.

Ronnie gruñe, queriendo liberarse pero mientras escucha las tonadas de aquella pelirroja no puede contra atacar.

─Debo decir, que esta pequeña dulzura podría sernos útil aquí, ven a mí. ─Comenta la pelirroja enredando su dedo índice en su cabello.

Frente a ella se encuentra su cómplice junto a Lily.

─´´Aprenderás a obedecer´´ ─Canta la Music mistress mientras le revuelve el cabello a la rubia.

─Oigan, dejen a la pequeña fanática fuera. ─Ordena Ralph con los puños arriba. Nota que no se pone en trance, dejándola confundida.

─Oh, ´´Crees que me vencerás´´ ─Canta la Music mistress apuntando al hombre.

La pelirroja ve que el sujetos tiene sus orejas tapadas con algo negro, parece ser un bulto de piel envuelta en látex. Es algo asqueroso de hecho.

─Bueno, ´´Chica magenta ataca de manera violenta. ´´ ─Ordena la music mistress a la rubia. Apuntando su micrófono en dirección del hombre elástico.

─Chica magenta, tienes que resistir su hechizo seductor. ─Pide Ralph algo preocupado por tener que pelear con su amiga.

Un destello plateado llega, levantando una nube de polvo. Un viento la dispersa revelando a Lincoln posando con el pecho al aire.

Zoom gruñe al ver a ese imitador en su presencia, mientras que Sam sonríe porqué él está allí. Aunque teme que caiga bajo el hechizo musical cómo ellas sucumbieron.

─¿Otro velocista? Pues, siempre podría ser útil. ´´Danza ante mi ́ ́ ─Ordena la villana apuntando hacia Lincoln. Él tampoco se muestra afectado bajo su hechizo. ─Bueno, ¿A quién le importas tú? ´´Zoom, ve y atacalo con un boom´´ ...Vaya, es difícil rimar con Zoom.

Zoom recibe la orden con gusto, se pone en medio del escenario, viendo directamente a Lincoln quien se alista para pelear. Finalmente hablan el mismo idioma, o más bien lo cantan.

─Gomu gomu no…. ¡Jet pistol! ─Grita Ralph en el fondo.

Lincoln por instinto se agacha, ve que por encima de él un brazo se estira a gran velocidad y golpea a Zoom en la quijada. El peli blanco voltea y ve que es un hombre en traje de superhéroe detrás de él.

─No me importa quién eres plateado, pero de todos aquí es Zoom al que más deberíamos temerle. ─Dice Ralph en posición de lucha. ─Sí quieres encargate del resto.

Lincoln asiente y se prepara para correr en dirección a la music mistress, en cuanto emprende camino una rafaga de hielo lo congela y resbala. Deslizando directo hacia los pies de la Music mistress quien lo recibe con una patada al ritmo de la música.

La Music mistress ríe, sin duda este será un espectáculo digno de broadway. Apunta su micrófono hacia el velocista y Ralph.

─´´Mi plan triunfará, su bondad fracasara. Su muerte se adelantará´´ ─Canta Cristina lúgubre mientras todas rodean a Ralph y Lincoln.

El peli blanco sonríe, ¿Él, rodeado de chicas (y Zoom) dispuestas a lastimarlo? Es un típico lunes para él.

…

Dentro de la sala de operaciones, Ray come palomitas emocionado. Es muy fanático de los súper héroes y musicales. Le ofrece algunas a Lisa quien sigue tapándose los oídos, pero usa su telequinesis para tomarlas, después de todo el emparedado que le iba a traer Cisco se cayó cuando este comenzó a bailar a mitad del pasillo, además, Lincoln y Ralph podían arreglárselas. De lo contrario tendría que activar el plan B.

…Continuará.


End file.
